2012 TMNT
by Dawnswing
Summary: My thoughts for the 2012 tmnt turtles; DonniexApril LeoxFC MikeyxFC
1. Chapter 1

.2012 TMNT Fanfic.

This is a test to see if i should continue with this story. Im not sure if I should because it is kinda based off clips I saw of the new 2012 TMNT. I think I should wait but it was one of my Mid-night ideas.

I DONT OWN APRIL, SPLINTER OR ANY OF THE FOUR TURTLES!

Riley, Koda, and Leigh belong to me however.

* * *

April was walking down a street in New York. School just let out for the weekend and she was read to grab a pizza and head 'home'. As much as she liked learning and socialising with other people, April enjoyed the company of her unique friends. Roughly a year ago, April O'Neil was ambushed by a gang of ninja's. Just when she thought it was over, four creatures came to her aid. After saving her form the gang, members from an association known as the Foot, they took her to their home and tended her wounds.

After a few hours of floating between conscious and unconscious, April came to for good. At first she thought she was dreaming when she saw four turtles in front of her. They weren't just ordinary turtles though, they were giant turtles who were armed with dangerous looking weapons. She rubbed her eyes a couple times to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. Things were somehow managed to get even stranger when a giant rat walked towards her. He explained to her how they got to their current state and how they managed to stay in hiding for 15 years. Now, the four turtles and rat are as close to her as family.

"Two pizza please, Leigh." April ordered at her favorite pizza parlor.

The twenty year old behind the counter help up a couple pizza boxes. "Your usual sweetie?" she had a smile that lit the room.

"How did you know?" She widened her eyes in mock surprise then winked at her.

Leigh shrugged. "It's a gift. Hey, have you heard from Riley lately? I was wondering if she could switch a shift with me or something, I have a special event going on and I can miss it."

Picking up the pizza, April set down the money and replied. She was at school today, I think her and Koda were going to the half pipes, they've been shredding like crazy since they got their new boards. I would saw one of them have a phone with them."

"Thanks sweetie!" Leigh waved as April walked out the door.

i/ Wow I can believe those girls already have jobs! i/ April thought about her best girlfriends i/ Their out in the world making money and getting ready to start their lives while I hang out in the sewers and hang with the guys.i/ She turned down a back ally and checked her watch. It was 4:59. "Awh, come on guys, not like you have busy days. You could be a little early to let me down there." She grumbled to herself.

Just a she was about to sit down, a voice came out of nowhere. "Hey, we totally have busy lives."

"Mikey! Don't scare me like that!" April scolded at Michelangelo, the youngest, turtle with an orange bandana.

"Sorry April, but it's what a do best." He walked out of the shadows and opened the cover to the sewer. "It comes with being a ninja… Along with this!" Mikey then kicked the boxes of pizza out of April's hands. Swiftly, he did a backflip into the hole, reached an arm out and let the boxes land on his arm.

Rolling her eyes at the show, April also climbed down the hole and waited for Mikey to cover it up again before walking to the lair.


	2. Chapter 2

**_With all the reviews i decided to continue with this story. Thanks everyone! I just wanna point out im using trailers and character biographies from the tmnt homepage at Nick. That is where i learned master splinter is Aprils closest father figure._**

**_This is also going to be a side project because im making it up at i go... I actually have a plan mapped out for a different tmnt 2003 story._**

**_I dont own these turtles or splinter or april. but i do own the twins and leigh. _**

* * *

Although she wasn't fond of the sewers, April loved the layout of the turtle's hideout. Not only did everyone have their own room, but they also had their own areas in the house. Mikey usually stayed living room area, Rapheal tended to be in the room with the videogames with his little turtle Spike. Leonardo spent most of his time in the training room leaving Donatello with the garage area to work on projects like the battle shell.

As soon as they entered the other three brothers came rushing towards the smell. April barely had it set down before a nun chuck flew through the air and opened the pizza box. A katana then sliced the pizza into multiple pieces before a sai stabbed five pieces and flung them onto five different plates

To April, the show never got old. "Another ninja thing?" her question was directed at Mikey but Donnie answered instead.

"Nope, just some hungry teenage mutant ninja turtles." he held a plate out to her and she took it eagerly.

"Thanks." she smiled at him before taking a bite.

Donnie was hypnotized by that smile before her phone broke the silence that had fell over the eating group. A look of annoyance crossed her face before she answered it. The group stopped eating and strained to listen to the conversation that was no doubted with April's dad.

"Hi.. What do you want? - no, i can't go get you any. - why? Cause Im still too young. -yeah i am!. - IM ONLY SIXTEEN! - No im not giving you attitude.. - fine. I won't.! "with that she hung up her phone and plopped on the couch between Mikey and Donnie.

"The old man again?" Raph asked, finishing his pizza.

April sighed. "How'd you know?"

"He always calls around now, always asking you to grab beer or something." Mikey pointed out.

Leo spoke too. "And you have to explain to him your too young. And you do have a certain attitude when you talk to him."

"I do, do I?" she didn't care that much. She had plenty reason to give him attitude.

A different voice came from behind them. "You usually need a place to stay after a conversation with him as well." the rat who raised the turtles stated.

"You can stay here again if that's the case. Right master splinter?" Donnie asked him.

With a warm smile Splinter nodded his approval.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate i-" again Aprils phone went off, interrupting her. "who is it now?" she questioned before answering. "hello.- yeah?- no way! I didn't recognize your voice!- really?! - okay- Kay- sure! When?-oh uh. Well, you see I can't really do that. Im not actually there right now.- okay be there in a flash... Wait!- did Leigh talk to your sister?- okay. Bye."

April hung up the phone with a huff. "I guess I don't need to stay here again guys. Thanks for the offer though."

The brothers had a look if curiosity along with a look of disappointment. They had gotten used to April staying over when her dad was too drunk for her to go home. She was part of their family. They also wondered who was on the other end of the line.

"awe. Are you sure April?" Mikey said with disappointment. "its so fun when you stay over!"

"thanks Mike. And thanks for the invitation Donn. But my friend wants me to stay with her tonight. You see, these two girls are twins and whenever one is gone or something, the other gets to have a 'sleep over'" April made quote marks in the air as she explained the situation.

The turtles nodded in understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people… Thank you SOOO much for all of the reviews, follows and favorites!. Im starting to feel pressure on this story now :P. Im still going to use this as a pastime story before I let out my original 2003 fanfic, but maybe I'll put a little more effort into it now. **

**TMNT is not mine, Koda and Riley are.. So is the monster.. **

* * *

Donnie stood in the shadows of an ally, standing watch. After April had explained about the twins sleep over rules, she decided to get some clothes from her apartment. This, of course, involved her having to sneak in through the fire escape and Donnie volunteered to go help her being the sucker he was for her.

He had watched her go through the window and down the hall. Unfortunately her room was at the opposite end and she had to pass the living room to get there. Donn watched to make sure her, sometimes abusive, father didn't spot her and make a move. When she gave him a thumbs up before entering her room he figured the old man was sleeping.

He was waiting for about five minutes before he looked through the window again to see April's door opening. She silently moved through the door and down the hall way. When she looked in the living room her foot nocked a bottle over that was left on the floor with many others. She cringed as the drunk awakened from his sleep and sat up.

With worried eyes she looked out the window at Donnie and he knew what had happened. She took another couple steps before a voice echoed in the house. "You ungrateful brat! Who are you to come into MY house to have shelter over your head when you can't run a simple errand for me!" the window shook with the anger. Without a second thought she ran towards the window and flung it open.

Helping her out the window Donnie caught a glimpse of the dirty old man around the corner. He wore old boxers that wouldn't have been changed in a couple weeks and a white t-shirt that was starting to look more brown with all the stains. He stumbled and fell against the wall. Scooping her up in her arms he jumped back down to the ground. After all, her apartment was only on the second floor.

Setting her down, he looked at the bag she clutched to. "Do you have everything you need?" Donn asked.

April nodded. "Yeah, I also grabbed a few extra things. Ya know, just in case I need to stay with you guys for a couple nights." She looked down shamefully. If there was one thing she hated, it was being a burden on the turtles. They save her life multiple times and gave her a place to stay when she couldn't go home. She also noticed Donnie was always there when she need a hand to lift her, or a shoulder to fall on.

Not able to take it any longer, Donnie grabbed her face in both his hands and looked into her eyes. "You can stay with us as long as you need to, and then some."

Again he was lost in her hypnotising smile and didn't expect her to lean in and give him a light kiss on the cheek. "You're the best.. EVER!" April exclaimed wrapping him in a big hug. It was a minute before Donnie realized and returned the hug.

Just as soon as they pulled away from each other everything went downhill. The ground trembled and shook. Donn reached back and grabbed his Bo Staff as April fell backwards. She landed on her back as a monster pulled itself from the ground. She screamed in fear as it charged towards her. It had the head of a ram, body of a lion and the legs of a frog.

The creature was halfway there when Donnie jumped in front of April ready for attack. She had finally recovered from the fall when it reached the couple and knocked the turtle to a close wall. Shaken from the blow he lay there shaking his head. The monster crouched, about to jump when Koda came around the corner. She let out a high pitched cry of fear making the three inhabitants of the ally look at her.

"APRIL! YOU'RE BEING AMBUSHED BY MONSTERS!" Her friend called to her, picking up rocks and throwing half at the monster and the other at Donnie.

**This isn't really how I wanted this chapter to end up but these characters really don't like my original idea. And they are had to follow during battle. Let's just face it, ninja fights are not my forte. Neither is romance. As April and Donnie find out. (Sorry Guys) **

**Again thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! **

**Also Im camping in the middle of nowhere without power. I wont be able to post anything till Sunday. Please forgive me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Turtles or April but I do own Koda. **

After throwing the first handful of rocks, Koda had grabbed another and continued attacking the monster and mutant. Donnie understood she saw him as a monster, but accusing him of attacking April was absurd. The monster on the other hand, didn't care about being called a monster or attacking her, he was furious about being pelted with rocks.

He had changed his target to the brunette with her hair in a ponytail to the side of her head. Her pink hat, which faced towards the other side, matched the pink mini skirt and light grey shirt. The skateboard she held was also pink and white. She was skinny and on the shorter size, but that didn't stop her from protecting her friend. With the new target, the monster started charging towards Koda making her scream in fright again.

"Koda! Get out of the way!" April shouted at her saviour.

Pushing aside his anger, Donnie charged the monster and went into combat with it. With grace, he placed himself between the monster and Koda while placing a blow between the eyes. In return he got hit on the side with a ram's horn. His Bo Staff blocked the creature from biting him as he attacked with destructive kicks.

After watching a few more attacks, April ran towards Koda and dragged her from the spot she was frozen on. They moved towards the next allay, Koda screaming most of the way, and hid behind a dumpster.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She hyperventilated. "April, how on earth did you end up in a fight between two.. two.. freaks!?"

April looked around the dumpster and back at her friend. "First off, the ONE is a monster, the other is NOT! And secondly, I was with the one before the monster came out of nowhere."

"What are you talking about?!" Koda exclaimed. "There was a lion, sheep, frog thing and a giant turtle! What one isn't the monster? And you were with it?!"

Sighing, April shook her head. "You know when you me and Riley go boy watching and I never really check them out. That's because I already have a boyfriend."

Koda broke her off, nearly screaming. "What does that have to do with ANYTHING?"

"Koda! The giant turtle is my BOYFRIEND!" April grabbed her friends shoulders and started shaking her. "He is NOT a monster!"

Koda's face fell into her hands as she shook her head. "What is going on here?" She looked up again. "April, the shock is getting to you. That one monster must have hit you in the head with that stick!"

"You have to listen to me okay. Donn didn't hit me in the head, he never would do a thing like that. You have to remember that he is over there fighting to protect both of us. He stopped that Monster from ripping your head off."

"Did you just call that turtle Donn? So it actually has a name or are you really crazy?" Koda was on the verge of tears now.

April started to get mad at her friend. _She doesn't understand that Donnie is over there right now fighting that monster so we would be okay. And she can't see him as anything but a monster? _April then remembered her first time meeting the turtles and felt sympathy for Koda. Her following words were sympathetic. "You have to trust me on this one Koda. Okay? He does actually have a name, Donatello and you can ask him about it when he finds us. He'll also tell you how he and his brothers became mutant ninja turtles."

"Oh, so he's a mutant turtle, not a monster, so he's okay. Cause mutants are SO MUCH BETTER!" Koda let some tears fall as she leaned her head on April's shoulder.

The two girls sat in silence before they heard footfalls run down the alley. April thought it was Donnie before she realized it was multiple people and not just one special turtle.

**Dun Dun DUNN! Who is adding to the night?**

**So Koda knows about Donnie.. and she isn't liking it that much.. Picture of Koda! art/TMNT-Koda-322620765 Thanks for all the awesome reviews people! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own TMNT.. Or Angel. Mike, Atticus, and Koda are mine. **

**Koda! #/d5c2vrx**

* * *

April signaled to Koda to be quiet as she looked around the dumpster to see who had come into the ally. The footsteps belonged to three teenagers, two boys and a girl, who seemed all too comfortable in the dark. After further examination, April recognized the girl from four of her classes. Angel was her name and she was supposedly part of a group called the Purple Dragons. The two boys were unfamiliar and didn't seem friendly.

Sneaking back behind the dumpster, April explained the sight to Koda. "There are three people over there. One is Angel and she has two other guys with her."

Koda, who had finally calmed down, widened. "Great, first I find you being attacked by a monster. Then I learn you're dating a mutant who has a family of other mutants. And now I get to finish the night off by getting mugged by a street gang." She rolled her eyes. "Is it even possible for this night to get better?"

"Shhh." April covered her mouth. "If you stay quiet, they will just continue on their way and we can get out of here and go help Donn."

"You think that's how it works? We are sitting on their turf! We. Are. Going. To. Get. Killed!" She paused after each word, emphasizing it more and more.

The words drifted through the ally to the ears of the Purple Dragon teens who were in no mood for trespassers. They walked over to the dumpster hiding the girls and stopped to in front of it to inspect it. A deep voice shook the girl's bones. "Well Atticus.. seems to me, somebody wants a beat-down."

"Mike, don't try to sound like your all that." The one called Atticus responded, his voice not as deep. "You just joined today. You need to earn your street cred still."

"Will both you guys just can it? The only thing that matters is the fact someone is in our ally. I don't care who it is or what it is they are doing.. They shouldn't be doing it here." A feminine voice hushed the other two. Angel.

With the silent orders, Mike and Atticus walk around either side of the dumpster, pulled the girls out and brought them in front of Angel. April and Koda struggled against their strong hands but it did no good, the grip was solid.

"Let go of me!" Koda screamed. "You can't do this!" April didn't say anything but continued to kick backwards and try to pull out of the death grip.

"Actually, we can. This is Purple Dragon territory and you are on it." Angel was clearly the leader of the three. "Now it is our job to make sure your two never come on it again."

April watched her crack her knuckles before speaking. "Angel, please don't do this. I know you're a good person. Please, just let us go."

"Ha. You don't know half my story! I've been to places you've only heard of and I've seen things you couldn't even imagine." Angel's words were harsh.

"Huh, you're telling me." Koda mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say, girly?"

"Nothing!"

"What did you say!"

"I bet I've seen things tonight that would make your boys here run with their tails between their legs. Right April?" Koda spat.

April swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down. She knew Koda was talking about the monster and Donnie, but she couldn't give the turtle's secret away. She had been keeping for a year now! _When did this night get so strange? _She thought.

"April.." Koda sounded worried as her plan backfired. "Just in the other ally, you know." Her voice got weak.

"Good try." Angel stepped forward, her patients growing thin. "All you saw was Missy's dad, half out the window, drunk as always. Isn't that right?" She poked April's shoulder hard. She cringed at the pain but didn't show her loss of hope.

Meanwhile, four shadows looked over the ally from the rooftops. "Put the girls down!" April's heart fluttered at the sound, knowing Donnie beat the monster. Her hope had finally returned.

**Man oh man. You know when something seemed really good in your head, then you bring it out and its nothing like you thought. This story is starting to seem like that. I hope it starts to get better… soon. **

_**Face palm. **_

**Anyways.. this Angel is supposed to be the Angel from the 2003 series.. I kinda took her story from there and twisted it with the Purple Dragons and all the jazz. Anyways thanks for all the reviews.. I hope this story ends up getting better for you. :/ Im working on making longer Chapters too. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a little reminder people, April has known the turtles for a year and Donnie finally got her attention. They both know their love for each other. **

**I don't own the turtles or Angel. Koda, Atticus and Mike are mine. **

* * *

"Put the girls down!" The voice repeated itself. Koda recognised it as the turtle mutant who saved her. She looked over at April, remembering how she called it Donatello. She also said something about dating him.

Angel also recognised the voice. She heard it a long time ago, the night she officially became Purple Dragon. The night teenage mutant ninja turtles attacked the headquarters of the Purple Dragons. Her attention was fully on the shadows.

Donnie jumped down from the rooftops, followed by three other shadows that resembled him. Koda realized that the others were his 'family' April had mentioned. _And I thought it was going to be a normal, MOVIES horror night. _She thought to herself.

"I suggest you listen to him." April watched as Raph shrugged his shoulders. "He doesn't hold back when his girl is in trouble. But it's always fun to watch him try to fight so don't let me stop ya."

With the new arrivals, Atticus and Mike dropped the girls and stood by Angel. They waited for their orders to attack newest intruders, but Angel knew better. "What do you guys want here anyways? Haven't you caused enough trouble for me already?"

Donnie crouched in a position to attack, but Leo held him back. "What do you mean? We haven't faced any Purple Dragons since we attacked Hun when he captured.." He cut himself short. Although they spent most of their time with April, she didn't know about the attack at the Purple Dragons HQ.

"Since that time you all trashed Ground One. Came, destroyed and left, leaving a load for us to clean up." Angel scowled. "And it was just to get your master."

April looked up from lifting a paralyzed-with-fear Koda. "Woah, what are you talking about? Why would they have to _'get' _him from your headquarters?"

Angel turned back towards April. "They didn't tell you? Hun actually succeeded in capturing one of those freaks." She turned back to the turtles again. "Aaand, if it wasn't for me, he would have starved!"

Mikey, who started twirling his nun chuck, spoke up. "You lie! A purple dragon would never help one of us."

"The bonehead is right for once. Why would you feed him?" Raph was tensing with ever second, ready to attack.

"Hey, I'm right here Raph!" Mikey turned to his brother. "Don't call me a bonehead!"

Donnie was getting angry now. "Guys, will you drop it? We have bigger worries right now." He meant the two girls who were holding each other up behind the trio of Purple Dragons.

"Donn's right." Leo readied himself. "We have to get out of here. Mikey, take the girl, Raph, Donn, take the other two, I'll get the girls. Attack!"

The turtles jumped, Mikey went right for Angel while Raph took on Mike and Donnie took Atticus. Using his Bo again, Donn took out his knees and knocked him to the ground. Raph did a kick that pushed his opponent backwards. Atticus finally recovered and rushed Donn, receiving a punch to the chest. Mike was still in pain, but rushed Raph anyways. It was no good when he was knocked back again. Mikey and Angel just walked in a circle, not turning their backs on the other. Angel took a swing with her right hand but it was easily deflected by Mikeys block. After another block he let out a battle cry and jumped at the girl. "Booyakasha!" Angel cried out when the turtle pushed her back, rolled her on her stomach and stood on her back with one foot.

Leo maneuvered around the scuffle to the girls who watched in fear. April kept her eyes on Donnie, making sure he didn't get harmed but watched the others too. Koda took in each of the three mutants as they fought and took note of their power and skill. She nearly forgot about the fourth when Leo finally got to them to help. He reached down and April took his hand. He pulled her up and reached down again for Koda.

Koda looked up at the blue clad turtle and back at his hand. She then looked up at with a questioning glance and received a nod. Looking at the hand again, she grabbed it and allowed herself to be pulled up. Leo let go of her hand but quickly grabbed her again when her knees buckled and she started falling down. He wrapped her arm around his neck and started moving towards the shadows.

April followed them to a manhole that led into the sewers. She was filled with joy that she was going down there again. The way the night was going, Koda wasn't the only one who thought she wouldn't see another day. Leo managed to keep Koda standing up and lift the cover off without making a sound. He gestured to April to go first and glared at her when she hesitated. With one last look back, she jumped down into the sewers. Leo followed with Koda, who let out a little 'meep' on the way down. She would have protested but was too shocked to do anything.

After handing Koda to April he went up to help his brothers. Koda was about to ask what was happening when all four turtles jumped down the hole, the last covering it up, and joined the girls. Koda took them before trying to ask April her question. "What just happened?"

The blue banded turtle answered her instead of April. "We will tell you everything you need to know once we get back to the lair. But for right now we need to keep moving." He took her from April again but lifted her up this time. Donnie walked over to April and hugged her before lifting her as well. Raph and Mikey had already started running down the tunnels but at a slow pace so Leo and Donn could catch up easily, even with their loads.

The night had finally slowed down, for now anyways.

* * *

**Okay this looks like it's going nowhere and for a while it was, but Koda had to meet the turtles someway and what is a better way than seeing them fight. I can also tell you it's a heck of a hard time writing for these guys when I haven't seen much of them. :P I had such a bad case of writers block on this chapter, I wrote it three times. I would do it again but it's just making me mad, so this is how Koda meets the guys! Please keep reviewing, gives me a reason for writing more. **


	7. Chapter 7

Still a little freaked by the mutant turtle carrying her through the sewers, Koda closed her eyes. She couldn't hear any of the four running but she did feel the swiftness as the turtle ran. She let her mind drift and go through the events of the night. Giving a little shudder every now and then, she finally calmed down and had a strange feeling that told her she was safe. The steady movements and tiring thoughts made Koda slip into a deep sleep.

April also closed her eyes and sunk into Donnie's arms, allowing herself to feel safe in his protective grip. She figured the turtles, mainly Leo, wouldn't be too mad at her for telling Koda about them. They were taking her to the lair anyways. Opening her eyes she saw they made it to the tunnel with the lairs entrance and Mikey was going through the door, followed by Raph. A few seconds later and Donnie ran through and set April on the couch. When she looked up she noticed Leo enter the door and set Koda beside her. Finally she looked over Donnie to make sure he was okay with the two battles he went through.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. How about you? Did you get hurt?" He reassured her.

April looked over him once more and gave a nod of approval when she didn't see any damage. "I'm good."

"Good." Donnie nodded his own approval then gestured to Koda. "Sorry that that monster had to ruin your night with your friend."

As if on cue, Koda fidgeted and slowly woke up. "April, I had the strangest dream last night. I went to get you from your place when I saw two monsters. You then tried to convince me that one was a mutant turtle who ended up being from a family of mutants.. and.. ooh." She finally noticed the unfamiliar surroundings and giant turtle beside them. "So.. I wasn't a dream."

Hearing their guest, Leo entered the room once again. "I'm afraid we are as real as ever."

"And we're more than Mutant Turtles dude." Mikey followed his brother in. "We're Teenage Mutant NINJA Turtles." He emphasised the ninja.

Koda took in their bandanas, muscles and weapons. "Make sense."

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?" Raph joined the rest in the main room.

"Huh, yeah" Koda thought to herself a little longer, debating whether she should trust her gut or not. Once she decided it was safe, she introduced herself. "Well, my name's Koda. Do you guys have names, or just go by turtle number one, two, three and four?"

"My sons do have names." An unfamiliar voice answered Koda. She looked back to see a giant rat in a robe. "I named them after four great renaissance artists."

"Oh yeah, April said something about you having a name." She pointed to the closest. "It started with a D or something."

The rat nodded. "He is Donatello."

"You can also just call me Donnie." He dipped his head down.

April introduced the next. "The one who brought you here is Leonardo, Leo for short." He also bowed.

Koda looked at the blue banded turtle, she knew what her friend was hinting at. "Uh, thanks."

"It's my duty." He replied.

"Hey, what about me?" Mikey exclaimed. "Don't I get an introduction?"

Raph slapped him on the back of the head. "This is the Dofus. There, is that a good enough intro?"

"Raphael!" The rat used a fatherly voice that made everyone straighten their back. Slowly everyone relaxed again.

"Yes Master Splinter." Raph apologized in his own way. "This kid, he's Michelangelo. And I'm Raph."

"Thanks Raphael." Mikey stuck his tongue out, receiving a sneer in return.

Koda looked over each of the turtles again. "Okay, so the blue is Leo, Purple Donnie, Orange is Michelangelo,"

"You can call me Mikey!" He interrupted.

"Oh, Orange is Mikey and the Red is Raph." She looked up at the rat. "And you are their father, Master Splinter." He nodded his head. "Uh-hu, why wouldn't four ninja turtles have a giant rat for a dad?" she mumbled to herself, but loud enough that everyone heard. "Okay, I think I can remember that."

"One more thing, and no matter what you can't forget it." April grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "You can't tell a soul about them. I mean NO ONE!"

"Don't worry April. Who would I tell anyways? I would sound crazy if I started talking about four mutant turtles and their father rat." Koda pointed out.

April shook her a bit, still holding her shoulders. "I mean nobody, Koda, not even Riley."

Koda's eyes opened wide. She had almost forgotten that her twin sister hadn't gone through the nights events with her. "But.. but! We share everything! We are practically one person April."

Leo stepped closer to the girls while Donnie pried Aprils hands off before she could shake her friend more. "Please Koda you have to understand." Leo pleaded. "The less people who know about our existence, the better, not only for us but for Riley too."

Koda looked at the leader and then at his brothers. "You don't understand, she's my sister."

"Koda, if our enemy The Shredder finds out about you, then he'll capture you and use you against us. If you go and tell her, he'll use her too."

"Yeah, taking care of two humans is going to be plenty work for us." Raph complained, crossing his arms. "And three will be too much."

Koda looked at him then back at Leo. "Leonardo, would you keep a life threatening secret from you brothers?"

"Well, no, but we're brothers who've done everything together, we're a team!" He countered.

"Exactly, me and Riley are sisters, twin sisters, who have done everything together too. And keeping something like this from her will ruin everything we have." It was Koda's turn to plead. "And chances are, if your rival ever finds me, she'll be with me and he'll take us both anyways."

Leo considered what she said. "I don't know, it's really dangerous."

"Awe, come on Leo, it'll be fun having a couple new friends around here." Mikey defended Koda as she pleaded with her eyes.

After a few minutes of silence Leo gave a sigh. "We'll tell her, and keep an eye on you two till we know Shredder won't harm you." He looked over to his master who gave a look of approval.

"Yes!" She jumped up and hugged the eldest brother without thinking. "And who knows, we might be a plus for your guys." She pulled back with a big smile on her face. "I have to call her!"

* * *

**I always wondered how the guys would introduce themselves to someone new, and how they would react when she tried to convince them she needed to tell someone else. It might be sucky, but I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Thanks for reading! Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Im sorry, I dont know when I will be able to update after this. Ill try to in a couple days again, but who knows. Im heading to the queen city today for the Labour Day Classic. If you dont know google it (Riders and Bombers) Im a Rider fan and this is pretty big! Then as soon as I get back, volleyball, then school starts. Hopefully this wont slow down because of those, but Im not making any promises. **

**I do not own TMNT but i do have the rights to Leigh, Koda and Riley. **

* * *

"It's true!" Koda had called her sister, Riley, and was trying to convince her of the four mutant turtles that saved her life.

"_Its not that I don't believe you, Koda, but it sounds crazy." The teen replied. _

"That's just it! Riley, would I ever make up a story like this?" Koda knew her hyper-active twin would be excited about the news, but she didn't expect her to have such a hard time believing her. "Stories is your department, not mine!"

"_You have a point. You don't have enough imagination to make this up." A sigh came from the other end. "This defiantly sounds like something I gotta see." _

"Finally!"

"_Is it okay if I go to bed now? It two in the morning and work was killer.." _

"Yeah, you can go to sleep. G'night sis!"

"_G'night."_

Koda hung up the cell phone device and returned it to April. "That was a lot harder than I thought."

"Huh?" April raised an eyebrow. "Was the reception bad? I should get Donnie to fix it.."

"No, no. That," she pointed to the device, "worked like a charm. Rye just had a hard time believing me."

April was also surprised by the news. "Really? I thought she would be ecstatic by it."

"I think she would be if it wasn't so late and she didn't work today." Koda explained. "Also, she's mad that she has to work for Leigh."

Again April was confused. "Don't you guys like Leigh? I think she's nice and fun to be around." She led Koda around a corner back to the main room. "Plus she's always at that pizza place, she deserves a day off."

"Did someone say pizza?" Mikey came running down the hall and into the room the girls just entered. "You should get it from that place you always get it from, it's the best in the world!"

"She used to be nice and fun to be around." Koda corrected while plopping down on the couch. "Now she's always a grouch and talking about quitting."

"What?" April was taken back.

Mikey was mad nobody was listening to him. "Hello, anybody there?"

"Yeah, she said something about working for someone else. That's why Rye is so mad. She's working for Leigh so she can go and find out about this new job." She rolled her eyes.

"WHY DOES NOBODY LISTEN TO ME?!" Mikey was freaking out.

"Mikey!" April hushed the turtle. "She didn't say anything to me about quitting, she actually seemed really happy today."

Donnie walked into the room see why his younger brother was so mad. "When you have something interesting to say, maybe people will start to listen to you."

"Hey! I have interesting things to say." Mikey crossed his arm. "Like how that Pizza Parlor has the best pizza in the WORLD!"

"Thanks Mikey." Koda turned to him then back to April. "That's because this Sorki guy called about the job."

"I wasn't even talking about you." Mikey was confused by the thanks. "I was complimenting the pizza makers at Pizza Parlor!"

April shook her head with all the confusion and decided to slow it down. "Mikey, she is the main chef at Pizza Parlor. And no, we can't get pizza this late, er, yearly in the morning."

"You mean to tell me they best pizza maker in the world is sitting right in front of me?" he stared wide-eyed at pink and grey wearing teen on the couch. Suddenly he dropped to his knees and started bowing.

"Mikey, get up!" Donnie pulled his brother up. "Why does this Sorki guy sound familiar?" he went back to the girl's conversation. He went deep in thought trying to figure out where he heard it before.

Koda looked at the turtles then thought about the guy. "His named wasn't exactly Sorki. I don't remember what it was though."

April walked over to a desk and opened her laptop that sat on the surface. Donnie, Mikey and Koda followed to check it out. Koda noticed her friends wallpaper was a picture of her giving the purple clad turtle a kiss on the cheek. She silently scrunched up her nose, but Mikey wasn't as quiet about it.

"Ew! You guys are so gross!" He stuck it tongue out. He got a slap across the back of the head from Donn as April opened at documents folder. Here Koda saw a total of thirteen folders, each labeled with a month and year. She opened the third folder that was labeled **Dec.11**. The folder held multiple word documents and another folder that held pictures.

Mikey, spoke again, but was on focusing on the task. "Sorki, doesn't that sound like? It couldn't be!"

"What are you talking about Mike?" Donn had a look of confusion.

April opened a Word Document and then opened the picture folder and selected a picture. "I think I know what he's getting at. Koda, did this 'Sorki' just give you his last name?"

Koda shook her head. "Nah, he gave me his full name. First and last, but all I remember is an O sound and a s-ki sound." She leaned in to get a better look at the picture she opened.

Donnie did the same but leaned back and widened his eyes when he saw it. The picture had the four turtle brothers in action. They were all focusing on one person even though there were numerous others around them. These other creatures held guns had a futuristic look to them and had a saw blade sticking out in front. Beams of light shot out of the guns towards the turtles, further examination revealed these to be lasers.

Koda then focused on the main target of the ninjas. The guy had on metallic armour with blades sticking out everywhere. On his back was a cape that fluttered back with all the commotion around him. The thing that stuck out most to Koda was the claws on his hands that looked deadly.

After looking over the picture again and again Koda leaned back. "Are you trying to tell me that's the Sorki guy? Sorry April, that doesn't look like someone Leigh would go to work for."

April opened the document and scrolled down a couple pages. Stopping on the page she was looking for she started explaining. "This guy is called the Shredder. He's the leader of the Foot Clan that consists of the best ninjas in the world."

"Except for us!" Mikey chirped.

"Anyways, for years he trained these armature ninjas into deadly warriors. He also befriended this alien creature named Kraang that supplied him with crazy, futuristic gadgets." April continued. "All of this was just to get revenge on Master Splinter."

Koda was muddled with all the information thrown at her. "Wait, what does Leigh have to do with this shredder guy and his alien technology?"

Donnie got to the punch before April. "Because the Shredders name is, Oroku Saki."

Koda's eyes buldged with the news she was given. "th- that was his name! That was the name of the guy who Leigh was talking about. Who she was getting a job from."

The four looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. "This is so not good!" Mikey stated the obvious. "What are we gonna do?"

The girls shrugged and looked at Donnie. "We should tell Raph and Leo."

"But they went to sleep." April countered.

Taking a deep breath Donn came up with an answer. "We'll get some sleep, then we talk to them in the morning." Letting exhaustion take over, Mikey and Donnie walked down the hall and went into separate rooms. Koda looked back and watched April close the programs and shut the laptop down. With a yawn she also walked down the hall and when into a third room.

Figuring nobody would mind, she walked over to the couch and lay down. With the nights events going through her head one last time she drifted off to sleep with an odd sense of security.

* * *

**Okay, so i am really trying to make these longer and i think its getting a little bit better. Im also getting past that boring, introduce the OCs part. I know the first part is confusing but thats what i was trying to get at. Why, i dont know, its just the way my day it going i guess. Thanks for all the reviews guys, please keep it up and Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own TMNT. I do have rights to Leigh, Koda, Riley and the story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Although it was past two in the morning and she had a long day at work, Riley couldn't sleep after her sisters phone call. She remembered her phone waking her up and an unknown number calling. Even though she usually didn't answer calls from unknown numbers, she had a feeling she should take it. When she heard he sister on the other end she was furious that she had been woken up, thinking it was a prank call. The feeling passed as she remembered it was an unknown number and then the worry sank in. After her sister confirmed she was okay she explained about the strange mutant turtles that helped her.

With the event playing through her head, Riley rolled over in bed and got up. She was staying at her boss's house since they both worked early in the morning the next day. Although she was a little mad at Leigh, she still loved her like a big sister and would miss her dearly. Slowly and as quiet as possible, Riley walked down the hallway and made her way to the kitchen. The first door on her right was a closet full of cleaning supplies, the second was Leigh's room. Riley was extra careful not to wake her sleeping hostess.

A little further up, there was a door on her left that was always closed. Although she was curious about what was behind the door, she never actually looked inside. Making sure nobody was around, she turned the knob all the way. Holding it like that for a few seconds, she slowly pushed it open, making sure the door didn't creak. Once there was an opening wide enough for her to go through she made her move. It was pitch black in the secret room and it took a minute for Riley's eyes to adjust.

The first thing she could make out were two small tables covered in candles. She then saw a case that held a skin tight, black outfit completed with a mask and belt. Her eyes traveled across the floor and up the walls to find a mat and multiple scrolls. The last thing she spotted was a rack hanging on the wall. It wasn't the rack that got her attention, it was the swords that were held in the rack.

The sight was enough to make Riley back into the door, making it slam shut. The sound awoke Leigh enough to get up and find out what was the commotion. When she got into the hallway, the hostess saw her guest slip out the door and close it behind her. She glared daggers until Riley looked up and made eye contact. Riley saw the anger in Leigh's eyes and shrunk back.

"What are you DOING? Who do you think you are, going into other peoples rooms when they are asleep?" She exploded making Riley shrink even more. "That's breaking and entering! Get out of my house before I call the cops!"

Riley started walking towards the guest room to get her stuff when she was stopped. "I said out!"

"Can't I just get my stuff? Then I won't ever come back again." She questioned.

"No! It's in my house, its mine now!" Leigh denied.

Riley was mad herself now and didn't hide it. "Fine then! Keep it, see if I care. Have fun working tomorrow without a delivery girl!" With that, Riley stormed out of the house and onto the sidewalk.

It was now four in the morning and she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go home across the city and she couldn't go back inside Leigh's. Even in she wasn't kicked out she wouldn't go back. The outfit and swords scared her too much. _Why would she have those anyways? That outfit, it seemed something like a ninja would wear.. Wait, it thought Koda said something about those Turtle being ninjas. I wonder if they work together, and if they do.. Leigh must have a good reason to be working with them! I never expected her to be a ninja though. That would be super cool! _

Riley's thoughts became her happy thoughts again as she started to calm down. She continued walking paying more attention to her thoughts than her surroundings and didn't notice the streets become busy and the sun rise. She was finally snapped back to reality when a growl came from her stomach. Looking around, Riley noticed a cheap restaurant and stepped inside. Taking a small table for two she ordered a French Vanilla coffee and order of pancakes. _Breakfast of champs. _

The teen was still in her thoughts when the waiter came and dropped off her order. She quickly ate it and paid the bill. As she left the building, her hand reached into her pocket for her phone. When it came up empty she searched the others to end with the same results. That was when Riley remembered leaving her cell on the bed side table at Leigh`s after the call from her sister. Not wanting to go back alone, she settled for using a payphone to contact Koda`s cell.

_Hmm. I wonder why Koda didn't use her own phone to call me. Maybe she left it at home or something. _There was no answer on the other end which didn't surprise Riley like it should have. _I`ll try April`s and see if she`ll answer. _Aprils phone rang multiple times before Riley decided to hang up.

The teenager walked away from the payphone without luck. She tried remembering the numbers of the unknown call from her sister, but had no luck. _I guess I should go back and get my stuff from Leigh`s. Anyways, it's been a couple hours since she kicked me out.. And she can't keep me from getting my stuff. _

It took roughly thirty minutes to get back to the small house Riley was kicked out of earlier. Taking a deep breath, she walked up the steps and knocked on the door. After waiting a minute she knocked again. Again there was no answer and she checked the nob. It was unlocked, so she opened the door.

Once she was in she looked around to find the house the same. Door closed and all. Still feeling unwelcome, she took a cautious step in, followed by another and another. Riley figured the homeowner was still in bed and decided to get her stuff and leave.

On her way out she heard a voice come for the other side of 'the door'.

* * *

**Sorry I felt I really needed this chapter though. Introduces Riley a little more and.. as you can tell she thinks a lot. Like Koda said before, she loves making up stories. Now the games begin! I say, BRING ON THE TURTLES. **

**Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing. (Im thinking of doing a little bonus chapter of everyone's favorite couple)**


	10. Chapter 10

**TMNT is not mine, Koda, Riley and Leigh are. **

* * *

"What do you mean you kicked the girl out?" a male voice came through 'the door'. Riley soon realised they were talking about her and reached for her phone. She was able to put it on record before a reply was given.

The voice that replied belonged to Leigh. "I told you! She figured out my secret!" her voice was still a little angry.

"Just because she saw your chamber does not mean she figured it out." The strange voice was firm and filled with authority.

_A secret that has to do with that room? What's that supposed to mean? _ Riley thought as she leaned closer to the door, making sure she didn't touch it.

"She's going to be back later to get her things, I'll apologize then." Leigh said.

"Good. Then we can use her to lead us to the Turtles her sister has found." She could hear the smile in the man's voice.

Riley gasped. _Leigh is gonna use me! I have to get out of here before they spot me. _She quickly backed away and started for the door. She silently slipped out of the house and started running down the street. Once she turned the corner she slowed her pace to a slow walk. Once again she tried calling Koda's phone then April's. With the same results she looked for the unknown number. Taking a breath she called back.

_"Hello?"_

The shell cell on April's bedside table buzzed with a hollow wooden sound. Sleepily she reached over for it, "Hello?"

_"April? Is that you?" _Riley was surprised to find out the unknown number was April. _"Did you get a new phone or something?" _

"Huh? What are you talking abou…" April trailed off realising she was contacted through the shell cell. "Oh no this is a backup. Remember the turtles Koda was telling you about. One of them made it for me so we could stay in contact."

_"Oh. I guess that makes sense." _Riley replied. _"About those turtles, do I actually get to meet them?"_

"Uh, I think so. I need to talk to Leo and Master Splinter to find out when." April stated. "That reminds me of something else I have to tell them. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know anything about a guy named Oroku Saki, or Sorki as Koda put it."

_"Not that I know of, sorry Ape, but I have bigger worries right now." _Riley focused on her problems again. _"I really need to talk to Koda. Is she close to you?" _

April had gotten out of bed and wrapped herself in a purple housecoat. "To be honest, your phone call woke me up. She might be out in the main room though, let me check." She walked out of her room into the hall.

_"Okay, please hurry though." _Riley sounded anxious and out of breath.

April noted both Donnie and Raph had left their rooms as she passed them. '_Training already? I wonder how late it is.' _She thought to herself.

_"Is she there?" _riley sounded even more out of breath now.

"Rye, are you running? And I'm not sure yet, I haven't gotten there yet." April entered the room. Hearing her friend gasping for breath on the other end, she quickly scoped out a sleeping Koda on the sofa. "Yeah, Koda's here. She is still sleeping though. Really Riley, are you running?"

_"Yeah…. I…. have…. To.. get…. Away." _Riley's voice was growing dry. She huffed between words as she continued. _"where.. are.. you guys?... Maybe.. I can….. hide… there."_

"Where are you right now?"

_"Huh…. 7__th__…. And… uh.. Bekevar…" _A winded Riley replied.

"Great! Go into the ally….. Once your there you should see a manhole. Open it up and stay down there, I'll meet you and bring you back to the lair."

_"I found it.. Wait.. your telling me… to hide in a sewer… and you're going to find me?" _she was getting her breath back. _ "Are you crazy? Do you know.. how hard it is finding.. your way down there? It's like a rat maze!. Plus I have my overnight bag.. I don't want everything in it to get sewer-y."_

April was walking out the door when she spotted the turtles leaving the training room. "Hey guys."

There was a chorus of Heys and hellos as the brothers walked towards her. "Where are you going?" Donnie asked as they neared.

"Riley needs some help. I told her I would bring her down here to the lair. She at 7th and Bekevar" April explained. "She's running away from something.. or someone. I need to go."

"Wait!" Leo stopped her before she left the door. "We'll go with you."

"Then who's going to stay here with Koda?" She pointed out.

"I have a better idea." The girl's voice stated. "How about I just come with you guys?"

"That's solves that then." Raph said as he walked out the door. "You guys coming?"

With a jump of excitement, Mikey shot out the door as well. "Alright! Let's go get 'er!"

April looked over at Donnie with an eyebrow raised. "Is he really that excited to meet another person?"

"Hey, we lived with each other for sixteen years and the only other person we have is you. It's exciting to encounter two new people." He responded as the couple joined hands and walked out.

Leo was waiting for their guest to leave the lair before closing the door. When she just stood there he asked, "Is something the matter?"

Koda shook her head slowly. "I don't have one." She walked out the door so the blue banded turtle could shut the door. "But it seems like Raph hates me for some reason. I don't recall doing anything to tick him off though."

Leo just about laughed out loud. "Don't take it personally, that's how he is with everybody." He shut the door and leveled his pace with Koda. They were far enough behind the others to not be heard, but to still see them. "I think Master Splinter would send him to anger management if we didn't always have to stay concealed."

Koda did laugh at the remark. "I can see why." After walking a little while longer she asked another question. "Are there more of you? More turtles I mean."

"One of the first times we battled Shredder he had mutated some other animals. One ended up being a snapping turtle. If you mean ninja turtles like us then no. We were the chosen few that had the ooze spilt on us." He explained.

"Interesting." Was all Koda could manage to get out.

The rest of the walk there Koda didn't ask any more questions but watched the couple in front of her instead. _How is it possible for a human and mutant to have that kind of relationship? I can understand why April like him I guess. These guys are so nice and even fun to be around. Huh. I guess love will always find a way. _

Pretty soon the six made it to the corner of 7th and Bekevar but it had a lack of breathless teen girls. Everyone one looked around, calling her name a few times. It even got to the point of Mikey and Leo running down a little further to check.

"I know she said she was at 7th and Bekevar." April thought out loud. "And she said she saw the manhole in the ally."

Donnie thought a minute before turning towards Koda. "Would your sister be strong enough to life the cover by herself?"

With the question asked, the two girls face palmed and shook their heads. "She's fast and a quick thinker, but imagination is the only place Riley is strong."

With a growl, Raph started climbing the ladder. He just reached the top when Leo and Mikey returned from searching further into the tunnels. "What's Raphie Boy doing?" Mikey asked.

"I totally forgot Riley wouldn't be able to open the sewer cover by herself." April said with embarrassment.

"Wait. So we didn't need to search further into the tunnels? Awh man! All that running for nothing." Mikey whined as Raph lifted the cover a climbed out. Donnie followed him up and also exited the sewer.

"Mikey, give it a break. You needed the exercise. Think of it as training." Leo attempted to shut his brother up.

"Look out below!" Raph yelled as he tossed a backpack down. It just so happened to land on a orange clad turtle that was about to continue complaining and knock him out.

Leo caught the youngest and was about to scold the other when there was a smack from the surface, followed by a female voice. "Be careful with that! Some of the stuff might be important! And look at that, you knocked him out cold."

Koda and April looked at each other with a grin. "Riley." They said at the same time.

Raph was heard again when he snapped back at the girl. "Hey, maybe I should through you down. What do you think about that? And you should be thanking me for giving you a trip without a complaining Mikey."

"Whoa Raph, whoa." Donnie could be heard now, calming him down. "Let's get back down there, then we can settle things over." Soon after, the two turtles and girl were down in the sewers.

* * *

**I hope to keep making these chapters longer. I feel a lot has happened in this chapter.. Thanks for reading. Review please**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own TMNT! Koda, Riley and Leigh are mine! Please enjoy the story. **

* * *

As soon at the three got down from the top side, the twins had a reunion hug. Riley quickly tore away from her sister's grasp and took in the four terrapins. "Oh.. My.. GOODNESS!" she started jumping up and down. "This is soooooo cool! April, how could you ever hide this from us?"

"As you can see, they aren't the type for the public eye." April defended herself. "Anyways, back to the reason you're here right now. Didn't you have something urgent to tell Koda?"

"Oh right! I just about forgot." Riley was serious again. "It's about Leigh. I don't think we can trust her anymore."

Koda, April and Donnie all widened their eyes as they remember their conversation the night before. "Who's this Leigh friend you have?" Leo asked. He had carefully laid Mikey down.

"Yeah. And we better not have to deal with her either. I didn't even want to do the meet and greet with you guys." Raph huffed.

"She's our boss, but she's planning on quitting and going to work for somebody else." Riley explained. "I accidentally heard a conversation she was having with a guy. I think he's going to be her future boss. And I'm sorry to break it to you, grouchy, but I think you will have to deal with her. They said something about Koda finding four turtles and they would have to 'deal' with it."

"What guy would want to deal with us?" Raph looked at Leo.

Leo shrugged in return. "The only one I can think of is Shredder, but it doesn't make any sense."

"We have another piece to add to that." April was out of her trance. "Koda, Mikey, Donnie and I all figured out Leigh is working for the Foot Clan now. We don't know why though, or have any solid proof for that matter."

"Maybe we should go back to the lair and figure this out." Donnie offered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Riley went to scoop up her backpack but found it to be hanging over Raph's back. "What do you think you are doing with my stuff.. Again!"

"Just trying to be helpful, but if you want to, go right ahead and carry your own junk." He took it off his shoulder and held it out for her.

"Well, uh.. It's okay, this time. You take it." She stepped back.

"Uh-huh. I thought so." He slung it over his shoulder again. Meanwhile, Leo had picked Mikey up and threw him over his shoulder.

On the way back, Donnie and April walked together leading the quickly growing group. Raph carried the backpack with Riley keeping an eye one her stuff while she tried matching his step. Once again Koda and Leo brought up the back while he hauled Mikey.

Riley once again did her jumps of joy when they arrived. "Woah! This place is so cool! Hum I wonder how many people would read a story about four turtles who mutated and lived in the sewer?"

Raph gave her a look that made her feel stupid as he tossed the bag aside. "That's the dumbest thing I heard. I doubt anyone would wanna read a story of us."

"How many times to I have to tell you to be careful with that?" Riley scolded once more. "You're probably right, better yet, why would anybody even write a story about you."

Leo had laid Mikey across the couch and sent Donnie to get a cold cloth as he started to wake up. "there is one thing you have to promise us, Riley."

"Sure thing, uh..?" she realized she didn't know any of their names. "Sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Leonardo, call me Leo." He introduced. "But you have to promise to keep our secret. Nobody can know about us for obvious reasons."

"Alright Leonardo! I promise not to tell a soul." Riley placed a hand over her heart.

"You know you can call me Leo."

"I know, but Leonardo is fun to say!"

Leo sighed and turned to April. So you guys think you have another bit of information about Leigh and Shredder?"

April nodded. "We aren't exactly sure if it's the Shredder or not. But everything leads to him."

Riley remembered that she recorded part of the conversation between Leigh and the strange man. "Would you guys be able to recognize his voice? I recorded part of the conversation I heard."

Everyone looked at her, including Mikey who had got the cloth and was fully awake. "Really? That takes some quick thinking."

Riley pulled out her phone and went to her recordings. Picking the most recent one, she played it twice to make sure everyone heard.

"That's defiantly the shredder." Leo confirmed.

"But what was the 'chamber' he was talking about?" Donnie questioned Riley.

Koda also questioned her sister. "And why did Leigh kick you out of her house."

Riley took a deep breath before explaining. "I couldn't sleep after you called so I got up and decided to walk around for a little bit. When I passed the door that's always closed I got curious and peaked inside. There was some pretty strange things in there too. There was a case with a black outfit in it. I think I might be some sort of ninja suit or something." April noted this and walked over to her computer and opened some files and Riley continued. "There was also a rack on the wall. It was holding two swords like Leonardo's and a third smaller one. I got freaked out and ended up running into the door and woke Leigh up. That's when she kicked me out. I walked around for a bit, and decided to go get my stuff. Once I was leaving, I heard the conversation I showed you guys. You know the rest."

"Well. It defiantly sounds like your friend is working for the Shredder." Raph plopped down on the couch.

Mikey moved over before his legs were squashed. "Yeah, but why would she have a ninja outfit."

April called Riley over and showed her the documents she opened. "That's it. That's what the outfit looked like."

Koda and Donnie had walked over to April and Riley. "That would make lots of sense. She's a foot ninja in training."

"That answers Mikey's question." Leo walked over and looked over Koda's shoulder. "Maybe it's a good thing we met you and your sister now. If the Shredder got Leigh, he might also get you too."

Koda was shaking her head. "I can't believe Leigh is gonna be a bad guy. It just doesn't make sense."

The rest of the day was filled with talk about the Foot and Shredder getting new soldiers. The new girls also got a tour of the place and cooked homemade pizza for the turtles. The group made plans to get together as soon as school let out the following day. With that settled the turtles escorted the girls home.

* * *

**Okay.. shorter chapter I guess, but a bonus chapter coming up next! Thanks for Reading..! Please review and let me know if you like it or hate it. Im open to anything. **


	12. Chapter 12 Bonus

**This has nothing to do with the story itself really.. You don't need to read to undersand the rest it's a BONUS Chapter. I don't own TMNT.**

The group walked together through the sewers until they arrived at the neighborhood the three girls lived in. Leo insisted the brothers split in twos but Donnie convinced him he could take care of April himself and the other three should watch the twins.

Donnie and April watched the rest down one tunnel before they started down the other way. "You know, you dad might still be made at you. You can stay with us."

April leaned into Donnie's side trying to push him over. "You always say that, and I usually do stay. Why don't you stay the night at my place?"

The couple turned a corner. "Because, your dad will end up seeing me and maybe call the cops. Or take matters into his own hands." Both teens shuddered at the thought of guns and knives as they turned a corner.

The two walked in silence for a little longer while they came to the manhole they would go out of. When Donnie made sure it was safe to exit, he saw a group of kids walking down the street. "Just wait a second, there's some people coming this way."

April nodded and waited. Another silent minute passed before he checked again and gave her a thumbs up. Instead of following him up, she asked a question that took Donnie of guard. "Are you mad at me?" She knew it was off topic, even though they weren't talking and a little cliché.

"What? Why do you think I'm mad at you?" Donnie helped her up and they rushed to the allay without being seen.

April peaked in the window to her apartment as she replied. "Well, Koda and Riley found out about you and your family. And its kinda my fault."

"That's nothing to worry about!" Donnie helped her open the window and step in, entering right after. "Plus, we now know about Leigh being a part of the foot clan and maybe we can get her to give us information from the inside."

The couple slipped down the hallway and popped into April's bedroom. Donnie sat cross-legged on the bed while April sat on her beanbag chair. "That's actually a good idea, Donn!"

"Are you saying I usually have bad ideas?" He acted hurt by the comment causing April to jump up again and run over to him.

Wrapping her arms around him she apologized. "NO! No, that's not what I mean at all!"

He was caught off guard and took a minute to realize what was going on. Once he understood he returned the hug and laughed. "I hope not. I am supposed to be the brains of our group anyways."

"Ha. Maybe you could find a way to give me some of your smarts, wise guy." April pulled away and sat beside the turtle.

"What do you mean?" Donn asked.

April paid close attention to her hands. "We have two tests tomorrow at school and I haven't got a clue what their about."

"April!" Donn did his best angry, authority voice. "Why didn't you study for them?"

"I wanted to spend time with you guys this weekend. And it's inhuman for a teacher to have a test on a Monday!" April defended herself. "And when did you start sounding like my mom?"

Donnie no did a poor impersonation of a woman. "Since you started hanging out with Mutants instead of doing your school work." They both laughed at that. "But really, you should start paying more attention to school."

April took Donnie's face in her hands a looked into his eyes. "Trust me Donn, if you had to go to school, you would hate it too."

Donnie took her face in his hands in return "Maybe, but I would still go and try. Especially if my alternative was running around with Mutants of the Turtle kind."

"I always thought you guys were Turtles of the Mutant variety." April stated.

Donnie laughed and wrapped his arms around he again. "See you do know stuff."

"Hey, I'm people smart. I am NOT book smart." She returned the hug this time. "That's why I have you."

This time Donnie pulled away. "What? Are you saying you're using me for my mind only?" He got up and headed for the door. "In that case, I'm out of here."

"Get a grip Donatello! I didn't mean it that way." April pouted. "Please stay."

Donnie looked back and gave a sigh. "Alright." He went back and sat on the bed once again.

The two talked, studied and laughed for a couple hours before April decided it was getting late. Telling Donnie to stay put, she went to the bathroom to clean up and change. Donnie, who was now on the beanbag chair, looked around the room. There were a couple pictures of him and his brothers, Koda, Riley and April on the dresser. The one in the middle was a picture Mikey snapped during Donnie and Aprils first hug. He had a crazy blush as she wrapped her arms around his middle. It had been a year since he first met April and six months since they started 'Dating' but he had yet to kiss her.

_Come on Donatello! _He thought as he waited. _You saved the multiple times, battles monster and aliens and even fought and won against the Shredder with his Foot Clan. Why can't you build up the courage to kiss a girl? Not even a peck on the cheek. _The turtle sighed. _What's there to worry about anyways? She kisses your cheek all the time! If she wanted, she could have run a long ago. _

After fifteen minutes, Donnie heard a door softly close and light footsteps walking down the hall. He stood up swallowed before April re-entered the room. "Well that's better. Squeaky clea-" She was cut off when Donnie pulled her towards him and kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes widened then slowly drifted close. It was deep but sweet at the same time.

The two felt their world on fire as they leaned into each other, asking for more. When they came up for air, both were speechless. Looking into the others eyes they leaned in again and started over. April arms wrapped around Donnie`s neck as she stood on her tip-toes. In return Donn put a hand on her hip and an arm up her back.

Finally the couple finished the make out session and April examined Donn`s face. He looked into her eyes with a questioning look and she broke out laughing. "I was starting to think you were never going to kiss me! I was worried" She laughed again.

Donnie blinked. "You mean.."

"I was waiting for you to kiss me forever." She laughed some more. "I was getting worried you didn't like me that much in that way."

This made Donnie laugh in relief. _All that worrying and for nothing! _ His thoughts were cut off by Aprils lips meeting his once more with a third kiss that was deeper than the others. The duo moved to the bed and continued with their kisses.

Eventually the two stopped and just lay down and cuddled. Slowly April drifted off to sleep and Donnie decided to leave her apartment. As he walked down the hall, April woke and got up to watch him leave. When she got to the hall he was out the window. She went back to bed and fell asleep once again. By the time Donnie got back to the lair, everyone was home and asleep. _I actually kissed her! And she didn't run way! _His thoughts raced through his head. _She was actually waiting for me to kiss her.. KISS HER! April O'Neil and I kissed!_ With a tired but happy smile he moved to his bed and went to sleep with dreams almost as sweet as the night.

**I'm so sorry. This should be a lot better and should have been updated a long time ago but I'm having a hard time writing right now… School is started and it really crazy this year, and its only grade 11! Ill try to write more but school will have to come first.. Sorry. I hope this isn't to cheesy and no.. it doesn't really have anything to do with the story itself. Thanks for Reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**TMNT isnt mine, Riley and Koda and Leigh are.**

While Donnie had taken April home himself, his three brothers took the twins home. Koda was still finding it hard to believe that she woke up that morning thinking it was going to be another boring day. Now she knew her best friend was dating a Mutant Turtle and that she might be falling for one of his brothers. On the other hand, Riley was so excited about the discovery she was making Mikey a little nervous.

Her pace changed as she went from a light skip ahead of them to a slow walk back when she realized she had no idea where she was going. "Could you slowpokes go any faster?" She called as she dragged her feet back to them for a third time. "This pace is killing me!"

Mikey tried to cover up a laugh, and failed at while Raph rolled his eyes. Leo looked at her with patients he gained from working with his brothers. All three of them had a similar thought that caused their reactions; her comment was Mikey through and through. Meanwhile, Koda didn't know the turtles were used to it and was embarrassed by her sister's actions. The embarrassment was enough to make her snap. "Well, maybe you could be helpful for once and stay back here and talk. We are trying to figure out what to do about Leigh. And if you don't know about it, you could mess everything up!"

This time Raph had to hold back his laugh alongside Mikey. Her mini-lecture had Leo written all over it. The lead turtle just stared wide eyed at her, not realizing his brothers made the connection. Once Koda recognized her outburst her face turned a bright red. "Oh, uuuh.. I-I mean.. uh." Her reaction made the Orange and Red banded turtles laugh even more as a smile spread across Leo's face. He knew how she was feeling and started to feel sorry for her. He still didn't understand why his brothers found it so funny however.

One the other side, Riley just shook off her sister's overreaction. She could tell Koda was getting mad at her for acting immature and she knew she wanted to look good for a certain turtle, even if she didn't know it herself. A sly smile flashed across Riley's face as she got an idea to make her sister even more uncomfortable. "Okay Koda!" Just started walking beside her sister at the pace the others had set themselves.

On Riley's other side was Mikey then Raph while Leo walked on the other side of Koda. The crafty twin wondered how she would find a way to get to the other side of the lead mutant. The plan formed in her head as the others continued their conversation about Leigh and Shredder.

"I just don't understand why Leigh would become a bad guy." Koda stated, mystified.

Leo gave a reason. "Maybe Shredder offered her money or made her think it was a different job. Shredder has many tricks up his sleeve and will do anything it takes to get what he wants. I wouldn't worry about it that much."

Riley took the opportunity given as Koda shook her head. Riley stepped between her sister and Leo and wrapped her arm around both their necks, pulling them down to her height. Leo had to bend his knees a little bit while Koda just leaned over. "You see Leonardo, Koda has to worry about everything and anything." Her sister tried to pull away but Riley held her close. "I bet she's worried right now, worried that I'm going to give away her secret."

Everyone stopped walking as she said the words. "Her secret?" Leo asked cautiously.

"What kind of secret?" Mikey tried coaxing it out of the sly sister.

Raph narrowed his eyes at Koda, backing Mikey up.

"I-I don't have as secret… What are you talking about Rye? I haven't even talked to you personally in weeks." Koda was stunned. She had no idea what her sister was talking about.

Riley's smile grew even bigger inside. "Oh Koda, you don't have to tell me anything, I can feel it. Remember when we were little and you when to climb the tree to get Zach, cause you didn't want me to, then you fell out and broke your arm? I still felt it and it hurt!"

"I heard of that on TV once!" Mikey exclaimed. "It was something like mind reading powers between twins and stuff!"

Riley leaned forward to look at Mikey. "Yeah! That's exactly it!"

Koda was trying to figure out what her sister was talking about. Riley continued listing things that they got themselves into and how they shared their feelings. She went from falling out of the tree to scraping her knee to her latest ex dumping her. It was then that Koda realized what Riley was talking about. Her sister could feel her crush on Leonardo, and at this rate she was going to give up her new found secret. Koda had to do something and fast.

"Its kinda strange how only I can feel the Koda's and she can't feel mine." Riley continued her conversation with Mikey. "But then she cant tell my secrets."

This was a true fact, but the circumstances made Koda a 'between-the-lines-reader'. She listened to the conversation and realized her sisters own crush on a different turtle. Finally she would be able to stop this madness.

"You may be able to feel my feelings, but you can't read my mind." Koda stated and continued walking, pulling away from her sister.

Riley let Leo free and ran after her sister. "Oh yeah? And you can read mine I suppose?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "Give me one example."

Koda stopped and turned on a dime, leaning down to Riley's ear. "I can tell you like, like Michelangelo."

Gasping, Riley jumped making herself fall backwards onto her butt. "But how did you know?" Koda just smiled.

Mikey rushed over to Riley and helped her to her feet again. "You okay? What did she say? Can she actually ready your mind?" he asked franticly.

Riley looked over the turtle who helped her then back at her sister then to the turtle. "Ya, I guess she can."

Raph laughed at he and Leo walked up to them. "Since were telling secrets here, I'm going to give one of Mikey's that I read from his mind."

"What?" Mikey was confused now as Leo had to hold back a laugh. He knew what was going on.

"Mikey has a crush."

**Cheesy I know… sorry its taking so long to update. Like I said before, School comes first. I also have work and Volleyball that I have to work around too. Im really sorry and please be patient.**

**I thought some feelings had to be expressed her. Not as extreme as last chapter but I see some couples in the future. Thanks for Reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own TMNT.. Leigh, Riley, and Koda are all mine! Please enjoy!**

Mikey and Riley were quiet the rest of the way to the twin's house. Without their comments, there was very little conversation at all. The turtles made sure they made it inside okay and returned to their lair. It wasn't a surprise when Donnie wasn't there, but they knew he was still with April. They fell asleep before he got back. In the morning, all four turtle woke up and got on with their duties. They had early morning training with Master Splinter and training after that thanks to Leo. It was still early in the day, so they each did their own things. Donnie, still happy with his first kiss and make out session, was working on a new invention. He got the idea of creating jet-packs the last time he and his brothers tangoed with Shredder. Mikey was still a little embarrassed that Raph told everyone about his secret crush. Trying to get his mind off of it, he went boarding around the sewers. Leo was meditating with Master Splinter as they listened to calming music. Raph knew Mikey was still mad at him and that made him quite pleased with himself. He was in the practice room throwing his Sais at a target, getting a bull's eye every time.

Around lunchtime, the four turtles got a little hungry and decided to go out for pizza. Without a second thought, they put on their disguises and went to their favorite pizza parlor. Pulling their hats down to cover their face, they walked inside. It was filled with a couple kids from a nearby school off for lunch. Forgetting the incident the night before Mikey asked aloud. "I wonder if April and the twins come here at lunch." Leo and Raph started laughing causing Mikey to blush while Donnie looked at his brothers in confusion.

"Mikey has a certain girl on the brain." Leo explained to the purple clad turtle.

"I do not!" he was quick to defend himself.

Raph took a deep breath as he calmed himself down. "Face it Michelangelo, you are in love with Riley."

Donnie had finally caught on and started laughing himself. Raph and Leo joined him once again as Mikey turned a dark red.

The young adult behind the counter couldn't help but listen in on the four brothers conversation. As soon as they walked in she knew they were the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles, her new boss trained her to identify them right away. When he taught her to do that, she realized they were actually regulars at that pizza shop. Knowing they were going to order four pizzas, she started making the dough for each, slipping a sleeping pill in each one.

Once the four settled down they made their way to counter to place their order. "We'll have four medium pizzas please." Leo ordered.

"Kay, darling." Leigh nodded. "What would you like on those?" She got to work, flattening the dough as each turtle placed his order.

"I'll have a cheese pizza please." Leo ordered himself.

Mikey had forgotten about his embarrassment again as he ordered his own. "A pepperoni, easy on the pepper, lot of oni please."

"you do know that pepperoni is one thing right?" Donnie asked the youngest.

"What are you trying to say Donn?" was all Mikey said.

With a sigh, Donn ordered his own. "I'll get a Hawaiian please."

"I'll go with deluxe." Raph stated simply. He had a bad feeling about Leigh. Although they were regulars and saw her working there often, they still didn't know who she was. Raph wondered if this was Leigh and if she knew who they were.

"Okay dearies, find a seat and I'll bring them to you once their done." She showed no signs of knowing but that proved nothing.

The turtles had found a seat and had waited a couple minutes before Leo realized Raph was glaring across the parlor to the lady at the counter. "You know Raph, it isn't nice to stare."

"Oh seems to me like Raphie boy also had a crush on a girl." Mikey tried making the red clad turtle blush but failed why Raph turned his head to glair at the youngest.

"I don't think Raph is staring in admiration, Mikey," Donnie stated.

"You bet I'm not." He turned back to Leigh behind the counter. "Im watching our food, make sure nothing funny happens to it."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"It might be far fetched, but what if that Leigh? And what if she knew we were us somehow. I mean if she is actually working for the Shredder he would have trained her to spot us out in a crowd. And if all that was true, what if she tried doing something to our pizzas?"

"Uh that's a lot of what ifs." Mikey rubbed his head.

Donnie nodded. "Yeah Raph. That kind of seems like a long shot. I mean, that could be somebody totally different."

Leo had looked over his shoulder and back to his brothers. "I think Raph might actually have a point though. It may be a lot of what ifs, but a ninja has to be ready for anything."

With the silent orders given, the four brothers watched in silence as the young woman made their pizzas. She added everything in order and with grace. As they watched they realized she wasn't going to add anything extra or unwanted on their pizzas. Still they watched until she put them in the oven, then again as she walked them over.

"Here ya go. One cheese, deluxe, pepperoni and Hawaiian. Enjoy." With that Leigh walked away with a smirk on her face. She knew within five minutes they would be out cold and she could take them to the kitchen.

Each turtle watched as she made her way back to the kitchen, then they checked out their pizzas. "Leo, if you ask me, this pizza look normal, smells normal and I bet it tastes normal too." Mikey pointed out. "Can we please just eat them?"

Donnie had to agree with Mikey. "He's right Leo. Raph did have a lot of 'what ifs' there and she seemed pretty friendly."

Raph finished his double check and shrugged. "I did have a lot of 'what ifs' I think they might actually be okay. Plus, nobody actually saw her do anything to them."

"Okay, but to eat it too fast. She almost seemed too friendly this time." Leo allowed his brothers to eat, but he checked his over once more, pulling the cheese off the top.

Donnie, Mikey and Raph all took a large bite out of their pizzas, savouring the taste. Mikey was right and not one flavor was off. The dough seemed a little floury, but it happened every now and then. "Come on Leo! It's fine!" Mikey tried convincing the oldest. "Raph was just paranoid."

Leigh smiled as she watched the one she identified as Leonardo take his first bite. Although it was small, it was still enough to knock him out, just a little later than his brothers.

Back at the table, the turtles had finished their pizzas and were relaxing when Donnie and Mikey started falling asleep. It wasn't long before Raph and Leo started yawning and asked for the bill.

"This is strange." Leo said to himself.

"Whatcha mean?" Raph asked.

"I mean, it's the middle of the day and we're all yawning." Leo replied.

Raph laughed and was joking around. "It's almost like she did put some sort of sleeping pills in the pizzas."

That was when the two oldest looked at each other and realized what happened.

"The Dough!" They said together in a frantic whisper. Realizing the bill wasn't coming in hopes to give them enough time to fall asleep, Leo and Raph grabbed Mikey and Donnie and bolted for the door.

They turned down the first alley they saw and set the sleeping brothers on the ground. After trying multiple times to wake them, they found it to be useless. "It's no use." Leo yawned again as Raph's eyes slowly drifted close. "They're not waking up, and we're falling asleep."

By the time he finished, Raph was on the ground snoring lightly. Leo then fell asleep as he hoped they were far enough away to not get caught.

**Oh my goodness people. This homework is swamping me and I can't seem to get a break! Im finding it hard to believe that it the 24 already too! Five more days! Only five more! **

**Thanks for Reading.. and for staying with me even thought im getting later and later… im working as fast as I can. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Leigh, Koda, Riley and Angels followers are mine. Angel is the 2k3 TMNT people (not me). Annd, April Master Splinter and the Turtles are from the new seres coming out in three days, TMNT. Please enjoy.!**

April, Koda and Riley had gone to the place they had planned the night before with the turtles. The plan was to meet half an hour after school let out, it was now an hour and a half. At first the twins were worried that they forgot or decided to ditch them. April convinced them they would come eventually and they might be kicking some Foot Ninja butt.

"Trust me, Leo would never let his brothers forget a meeting and it not their style to leave somebody hanging like this." April said.

"Are you sure April?" Koda was sceptical. "We did plane for half an hour and they told us they would be waiting."

"Koda, they do actually have other things to do." April reassured her friend. "They do protect the city from a secret, yet highly dangerous squad of Ninjas."

"Yeah sis. You have to have a little faith in your crush. Turtle boys won't forget about you, and if he does, it wouldn't be on your first date." Riley poked fun and her sister.

"Riley Sierra! You take that back right now." Koda ran after her sister, trying to knock her to the ground.

At the hour mark April started to get a little nervous. She knew the turtles wouldn't forget about them, but she did know they would get into some sort of trouble.

"Woah, April, you look a little worried." Riley looked over the teen. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, I'm worried that the guys are in trouble." She tried explaining. "Master Splinter taught them better than not showing up. At least they would leave a note in the spot saying they wouldn't be able to make it if they couldn't tell you in person."

"I'm with April on this one Rye." Koda stated. "I don't know why but I have a feeling something bad happened to them. Its and indescribable feeling in my gut, you know?"

"Now that you mention it, I have a bad feeling too." Riley agreed.

"Maybe we should go down to the sewers and see if they are in the lair. It's the best place to start." April tried being hopeful.

"Yeah! And maybe Master S will know something." Riley was optimistic once again.

"Did you just say Master S?" Koda asked.

"Yep. Why?"

"It doesn't sound right. Please, never say it again."

The twin exchanged a glare as the three walked to the nearest manhole. Working together, they were able to slide it over enough to sneak through and cover it back up. It wasn't the quietest process and defiantly not the quickest, but they were in a slow part of the city. With April leading the way, they made it to the lair in fifteen minutes and found Master Splinter pacing back and forth.

"Hello Master." April bowed and looked up at him. "Would you happen to know where the guys are?" She asked.

"I was hoping you would be able to give me the answer to that." His voice was sad. "They left to get pizza for dinner but they never came back. I wondered if they were with you, but clearly they are not."

"I'm sorry Master, I haven't seen them all day." April bowed again and turned away.

The twins looked at the rat, then they turned their attention to April she was looking over at the lab-like area. They turned to each other and exchanged a conversation. "You wouldn't suppose they went to our pizza place, would them?" Koda asked for them both.

Aprils head snapped back to them with a new light in her eyes. "I bet they did! Come on let's get going!"

The girls made their way back to the surface with April in the lead. The twins took the lead as they ran down the sidewalk and across the streets.

"If they did go there, do think Leigh would have noticed them?" Riley asked as they neared their destination.

April made a sudden stop, catching the twins off guard and made them walk back a couple steps. "What the matter April?" Koda asked this time.

"If Leigh is working for the Shredder, which we know she it, then he would have taught her to identify the turtle and destroy them at any cost."

"Are you sure?" Riley didn't want to think that way.

Koda clenched her fists over and over again. "I still can see why Leigh would be doing this. It doesn't make any sense!"

"Come on! We have to see if they are there and if their okay!" April started running again, not listening to her legs screaming at her to slow down. She had to make sure Donnie was okay.

The twins were right on her tail all the way to the end of the block. As they were about to turn the last corner they ran into some Purple Dragon gang member. Angel and her two followers to be exact.

"Hey, watch were you're going." Angel yelled at them. "We're on a mission here, get out of our way." She pushed April over and continued down the sidewalk.

The girls looked at each other. "A mission?" Riley asked what they all wondered.

They turned the whole corner when they noticed all the gang members searching up and down the street. Koda noticed April look up. Looking up herself she saw a bunch of ninjas in black outfits patrolling the rooftops. Ninjas and Purple Dragons entered and left the Pizza Parlor as they pleased.

"Their looking for the turtles!" Koda concluded. "They must have gotten away, but these guys clearly believe they didn't get far."

"If that's the case, then Leigh must have recognized them and done something to their pizzas!" April finished.

"Oh man, I knew something terrible happened to them. I just knew it!" Riley started chewing her nails.

"Hey everyone! I found 'em!" Angels voice came from the entrance to the alley to the street the girls came from.

"And now we're to late to help them!" Riley cried out.

**Bum bum buuum! Cliff-hanger. Lets hope I have time to finish the next chapter before too long eh? ;P Thanks for all the great reviews and for staying with me this far. I can't believe how close we are to the premier of the new series (3 days)! And I won't even be home to watch it! **

**Thanks for Reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own any TMNT characters.. I do own The twins, Leigh, Mike and Atticus.. Please enjoy!**

Dozens of Foot and Purple Dragons ran around the corner in the direction of Angels voice, paying no attention to the three girls staring wide eyed at them. Once they all passed, Koda ran after them.

"Koda, what do you think you're doing?" April called to her friend.

"If they're going to hurt the guys, I don't want to be the person who stood around and watch. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I did nothing to help them!" She called back as she neared the alley the groups had entered.

April looked over at Riley to find her sitting on the ground crying softly. "Come on Rye. Koda's right, we have to help the guys. Who knows what they got themselves into."

Riley looked up in time to see Aprils back as she ran down the sidewalk and into the alley. She got onto her knees and fell back to the ground. _Riley what are you doing?! The turtles need you, Mikey needs you! He could be in big trouble, or even hurt, and you are just going to sit here _

_and cry? You are sickening. _Her mind was rolling and playing flashbacks of the last couple days. She remembered her first encounter with the turtles and how she fell for the orange clad turtle immediately.

This time Riley was able to get up all the way but she wasn't able to move from her spot on the side walk. A few more tears ran down her face before she heard April and her sister cry out loud from the alley. The sound snapped her out of her pity trance and rush to the alley.

There were a lot of Ninjas and Gang members in that alley and they were all in one big circle. In the middle were the four turtles, just lying there in a deep sleep. Close to them was Angel with Atticus and Mike on either side of her, each on holding one of the girls.

"Whats going on?"

"Why aren't they fighting?"

"They aren't even moving!"

"Are they dead?"

Voices shouted out in anger and curiosity as the group looked over the four mutant bodies. Angel had knelt over Raphael and was pulling out one of his sais slowly. She then rolled him over a little to grab the other. Once she had both, she set them a ways away and moved over to Leonardo. Angels then removed his katanas and placed them with the sais. The look of Koda's face was full of fear, Riley knew her sister didn't want the leader to be hurt.

Continueing the process, the rebel girl walked towards Mikey and removed his nun chucks. Although she commanded herself not to, Riley's cheeks started to burn with anger and a little bit of jealously, but mostly fear for the youngest turtle. Riley now knew exactly how Koda felt. Finally Angel moved towards Donatello to relieve him of his bo staff. As she was about to flip in onto his stomach April shouted out.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Atticus, the one holding her, tightened his grip on her causing her to be quiet.

Angel looked up with an evil smirk on her face. "Oh yeah? And watcha gonna do bout it?"

Atticus continued tightening his grip on April so she would stop squirming in his grasp. "I'll, I'll…" honestly she didn't know what she would do and truthfully there was nothing she could do.

"That's what I thought. You wont do anything." Angel laughed and went to kick the turtle over. When she swung her leg back, it was caught but Leonardo, who was right behind her and starting to slowly wake up.

"What the?" Angel was confused. "Your waking up."

Riley took this as the time to announce her presence and run towards the two holding her sister and friend. She managed to kick Mike in the leg while Koda got a fist on his face while April swung her head against Atticus' chin. During this time, the other turtles had woken up and realised the situation they were in.

"Whats going on? And where are our weapons?" Mikey was freaking out.

"Hey guys!" Riley, who had fully recovered from her breakdown, was standing by the pile of arms while waving like crazy. "These might be helpful?"

Donnie, who still had his staff from before, covered his brothers backs as they ran towards their weapons. Part way there, Raph stopped to fight Atticus and Mike one-on-one.

"Leo, bro, grab my babies would ya?" he called to the oldest who make it to the pile.

"Don't worry, I got 'em." Leo reassured. "Think fast."

Leonardo threw the sais as his brother fending off the two with his hands. Meanwhile Mikey had grabbed his and went into combat with Angel. Every time the turtles fought her she improved. She was starting to overwhelm Mikey when Riley went up behind her with a plank of wood that was against the building. She swiftly hit her on the back of the knees, causing her to fall to the ground. Mikey then use some pressure points to put Angel to sleep.

"Thanks Rye. I needed that." Mikey wiped his brow.

The teen blushed like crazy. "Jeeze Mikey, it was nothing. You needed some help that's all."

"Come on. Let's kick some more bat guy butt. Together!"

"Kicking bad guys butts together! Alright." Riley swung her plank over her should went back to back with Mikey.

"Sounds funny when you say it."

"Oh, shut up Mikey."

Donnie was surrounded by Purple Dragons when his bo staff was knocked away from him. "that's not good." He said to himself kicking some guy in the stomach. April had picked up the staff and started smashing gang members on the back to get to Donn.

"Are you missing something?" she asked as she finally go the center of the circle.

He glance at her and spotted his weapon. "You're a life saver April!" he reached his arm up so he could catch it.

"I would like to disagree with that. You're usually the one who has to come to my aid." April slammed two heads together as Donn winded another two.

"You are the one who woke us up from our nap in time."

The couple argued as they fought of the multiple gang members the charged them. Not only taking their own but the others attacker too.

Koda watched from the side lines as a group of seven Foot Clan members encircled Leonardo. As bad as she wanted to help him, she knew she would just be in his way. _ After all. _ She told herself. _ He is a ninja, he's trained for this. You would make it harder for him and maybe even get hurt in the process. It's not like you're a ninja or anything. _

Koda watched as one Foot Clan member got knocked out after the other. Leo was very skilled and Koda found herself mimicking Leo's moves as she took on all the other ninjas in the alley. Only one remained when Koda couldn't hold back any more. As soon as Leo was about to make the final blow, Koda jumped in and attacked the attacking ninja. He went down with a thud on the pile of other ninjas.

"Did you really just take him down in one blow?" Leo asked from behind a wide-eyed Koda.

"I, uh, I think I did." it was all she could get out of her mouth.

"I didn't know you trained in the art of the ninja."

"I actually don't. I was just watching you take down the other ninjas." She explained truthfully.

"You watched me?" Leo was surprised at her words.

"Yeah. And I actually took out a real ninja!" Koda was on top of the world. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Leo. "I took out a ninja!"

"That's great." Leo hugged her back but quickly pulled her off. "Now we have to help my brothers and take out some of these Purple Dragons."

Leo quickly jumped in and started helping Raph with Atticus, Mike and some other gang members attacking him. Before jumping in, Koda decided to watch again. She wanted to know how the gang members fought, and like she expected, it was far different than the Foot. After realizing their moves weren't planned and they just tried to get hard hits on the turtles.

Koda was about to make her first move when she spotted Atticus moving towards Leo's back. "Leo!" it was all she could get out before a pipe was brought down onto Leo's head with a sickening crunch. The sound caused all the groups to stop and look towards the unconscious turtle. The brothers were more stunned and took longer to get back to their battles.

April turned to see a foot ninja going for Donnie but she was able to block that attack and take him out. Riley jumped on the back of a Purple Dragon to prevent him to getting to Mikey. Instead of yelling at Raph, Koda took out Mike with a punch in the back of the head. The standing brothers returned to their fights to find them taken care of by the girls already.

"Raph, grab Leo, we have to get out of here and get him back to the lair." April shouted out and she gave the ninja a pressure point on the neck.

Riley, who had suffocated the Purple Dragon was trapped under him from his fall, was helped up by Mikey. Koda made sure that Raph was careful when he retrieved Leo before following April and Donnie to the manhole. Donn removed the cover and the teens jumped down. The made it back to the lair in minutes where Leo was placed on the couch and everyone went to gather things for him.

Mikey took Riley to get some blankets and pillows. Raph went to get ice and April gathered a wet cloth. Donnie stayed to look over Leo's head while Koda fell to his side and started crying. She blamed herself for not joining in earlier to help them. She was also the only one who saw the blow and Leo go down.

This wasn't the first time any of the brothers had been hurt and there was a time Leo was in worse shape, but that still didn't make it any better for anybody. Slowly everyone but Raph and Koda left, but Raph soon had enough and went to lose some steam on his punching bag.

"He'll be okay. Leonardo always pulls through." He reassured Koda before leaving.

**Sorry it took so long, another crazy week… Yesterday was the premier of the show! And I missed it! I found it on the internet though so its okay, although it was hard because nick wont show it to Canadians.. **

**Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I do Not own TMNT.. Riley, Koda and Leigh are all mine! Muahahaha. **

Koda sat by the unconscious turtle for hours on end. It was nine before she realized she needed water and a little bit of food. On her way to the kitchen she ran into Master Splinter. The giant rat still startled her, even when she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh, Hello Sensei." She did a little bow and looked up at him, eyes puffed from all her crying.

He bowed back to her then looked at her eyes. "Hello Koda. Would you like me to make you a drink and you can tell me what has you upset."

Koda couldn't turn down the drink but she didn't want to explain her feelings about Leo to his father. Especially when she had to tell him it was her fault, but she knew it was rude to say no and talking might make her feel better. "I would be honoured." She smiled as she took a seat at the table.

Master Splinter filled a kettle with water and put it on an old stove. He then went to the pantry and pulled out a box of cookies April had brought down a while ago. Koda's mouth watered as she saw the fudge filled cookies. Splinter placed a few cookies on a plate and placed it on the table. It was then that the kettle started to squeal.

"I don't suppose you like tea, do you?" He asked as he walked to the stove and removed the pot.

As he poured two cups, she gave a reply. "Truthfully, I tried it once and didn't enjoy it. I could try it again though, I'm not one to be picky."

Splinter laughed as he received a pouch of tea and placed it into a cup. "I do not blame you child, not one of my sons like it either, although Leonardo won't complain like the others." The rat then grabbed a packet of something from the cabinet. "They prefer apple cider, is that okay?"

Koda's eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful, thanks Sensei."

Splinter handed her the cup with apple cider and place the other across from her. Before sitting down he added to the plate of cookies and took a seat. "I see that you are very worried about Leonardo, but I sense something else is eating away at you." He jumped right to the point.

Koda took a sip and sighed, she knew this was coming. "I just feel really bad Master Splinter. Not just bad but really, really bad. Leo was able to jump right into the fight and help Raph, but I decided to stand back and watch. I was about to jump in when I saw a guy sneak behind Leo and pound the back of his head." Koda's words were coming faster now as tears formed in her eyes. "If I was able to jump in with him, he wouldn't be in this condition right now.

Splinter watched as tears fell down Koda's face and he placed a soft hand over top of hers. He wasn't disappointed in her like she expected. "That was very wise of you to watch and learn your enemy's ways before jumping into battle with them. It's something I wish my sons would do more often." He patted her hand as she opened her eyes.

"You're not mad at me? But it's my fault Leo got hit in the head." Koda was confused.

Splinter laughed lightly. "That is where you are making your mistake. First off, Leonardo wouldn't be in his current condition if the gang member hadn't swung the pipe. Secondly, Leonardo was trained for the last sixteen years to know his surroundings. He should have known that someone was behind him, about to attack." He took his hands back and had a sip of tea. "It is in no way your fault Koda. Raphael even told me you tried to warn them before the blow was made."

Master Splinter continued comforting Koda and made her forget about blaming herself. They even talked lightly about her feeling for his son. By the end, Koda was glad she had the talk with the rat and surprised how easy it was. Even talking about her feelings for the lead turtle wasn't bad. The plate was empty of cookies and the cups were void of the drinks. "Let me take those." Koda picked up the cups and plate and took them to the sink. Once she finished cleaning them she turned to see Splinter had returned to his room she assumed was her meditating room.

Not sure she was going to be able to look at Leo at the moment without blaming herself all over again, Koda went to spy on everyone else when she spotted a clock. 9:47 it read. _Holy, it's that late already? Me and Rye have to get home, we have school again. Mom and Dad are going to be wondering what we're up to. _Koda worried as she rushed around the lair finding everyone scattered around.

She skipped over the living room because it held Leonardo and the 'meditating' room because she knew Master Splinter would be in there by himself. She decided to start where she heard voices coming from. It was in the lab where Koda found April and Donnie. They were looking over something that looked like a dew-hickey, but it could have been a dew-dad for all she knew.

The next place that was sounding promising was the workout room. It had sounds of bags being punched and weapons being drawn radiating from it. Koda was disappointed when she only found Raph in there, blowing off some steam.

"Hey, Raph! Are you sure that Leo's going to be able to pull through this?" Koda asked, wanting to make sure. Splinter tried convincing her that his son was very strong and had gone through a lot of things, but she needed to hear it from Raph again.

The unexpected voice scared him a bit. Slowly he turned around to stare her in the eyes before answering. "Yeah, Leo's going to be just fine. He is our leader for a reason after all." With that, he got back to beating up the unlucky punching bag to a pulp.

Knowing she wasn't going to get anything else out, Koda continued searching for signs of her sister and the youngest turtle. She remembered seeing the two in the living room one minute when they first got back. The next moment she remembered, they were gone. This gave her the conclusion that the two were hanging out together.

Koda was going down a hall, poking her head into random rooms to see if the duo was in any of them. Halfway down, there was a loud thunk and a grown on pain from her sister. Worried, she ran down the call calling out to her. "Riley? Riley! Where are you? What's going on? Riley, are you okay?"

Koda turned the corner just in time to see her sister fall off a skateboard and cause another thunk sound. Again it was followed by a grown of pain as she continued rolling down a half pipe. Mikey was folded over with laughter in a nearby corner.

"Mikey, it's not funny! How can you do that so easily? I board all the time but I still can't get this pipe down." Riley complained before looking up and seeing her sister. "Oh hey Koda!"

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Mikey is trying to help me with the half pipes, but I just can't do it."

Koda laughed at that. "Rye, you can hardly ride down a sidewalk without going off balance. What makes you think your going to be able to skate a half pipe?"

Mikey had finally finished his laugh attack from the last fall. "Because she has me to show her." With that said he walked over to her and stood on the board. "This time, try staying low so you have a better center of balance." He gave her a quick demo.

"How do you do that?" Riley exclaimed. Even Koda gapped at the swiftness of the mutant on the skateboard.

"It comes with being a ninja." Mikey passed the board back to Riley. "I could probably teach you that too."

Koda stayed and watched Riley fall over and over again as Mikey tried giving her a new pointer every time. She had to admit it, her sister was getting closer every try. Hanging with the laughing duo, Koda was able to forget about Leo for the most part and let loose a bit. It was past ten before the girls got ready to go home.

**I am really sorry. I did plan on getting this up a lot sooner.. This chapter is kind of a fill in but I thought it was time that one of the girls needed to talk to Master Splinter.. and if I'm in the right mood, its really fun writing for him. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews.. the more I get the more I like to write, meaning longer chapters! Thank-You!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own TMNT but I do own the twins and Leigh. Please enjoy!**

The girls were walking out of the lair when Koda spotted Master Splinter looking over the couch. Looking at the couch, she noticed that Leo was starting to move. She gave a quick look at her sister and Riley understood. "I'll wait for you out here." She slid the door open and stepped out.

Koda gave a grateful smile and jogged over to the couch. Once she got there she noticed Donnie was doing a quick once-over Leo as April looked at the lead turtle. Looking up April saw Koda and smiled. "You're here still? I thought you guys would be gone by now."

Koda wasn't up for small talk, she just wanted to know about Leo. "Yeah, we're just about to leave. Actually Rye is waiting outside for me." again she looked at the turtle and asked the question everyone wanted to know. "Is he okay Donnie"

Donatello stood up and sighed. "Well, Leo's going to have a headache for a couple days and might have some trouble walking for a day or two." He looked at Master Splinter as he said it.

"Leonardo isn't going to train for a week." Their sensei laid down the rules.

Donnie nodded and turned to look at Koda. "Other than that he should be good. He is responding great and he'll be back to his old self in a week or two. Training and even patrolling the streets with us."

Koda was relieved by the news. "That's great! Thanks Donn." She looked down at him once more and apologized silently, making a vow to learn to fight and help them whenever she could. "I better get going before Riley decides to come back in. See ya tomorrow?"

"We'll be here!" Donnie waved her good-bye and went back to his lab to look through medical books.

April, who was once again spending the night with the turtles, walked her friend to the door. "So, you have a thing for him don't you." She poked.

"What? Why do you say that?" Koda opened the door and stepped out.

April gave a little laugh. "Your worrying more that Raph and Master Splinter combined, that's saying a lot Koda."

Joining Riley, Koda gave in. "Okay, so what. I like Leonardo, it's not like you can talk, you're dating Donatello for how long now?"

Riley pumped her fist in the air. "Aha! You finally admit it! You're in love with one of the turtles!"

"Oh whatever, Rye. And was that a little good-bye hug you gave Mikey before we left?" Koda snapped before storming off.

"Hey! " Riley called after her sister, blushing like mad. She then gave April one last high five before running after her twin.

April walked back into the lair and strait for Donn's lab. There she saw the turtle writing in a journal with a bunch of medical notes of him and his brothers. On his desk was a computer with some site about concussions and a book for veterinarians and another about brain damage.

"Hey, watcha doin?" April walked over and peaked at the notes in Donnie's journal.

"I'm looking over my notes. Last time Leo was hit in the head, he was out for an hour." Donnie put the book down and turned his chair around. "From my understanding, he shouldn't be unconscious this long."

April grabbed a chair and placed it right in front of Donnie, propping her feet on his knees. "Maybe it not as bad as you think it is. Plus, Leos a fighter, he'll try to get better as soon as he can."

"Maybe your right." Donnie was looking over her face when a flash of confusion crossed her face.

"What happened to you guys anyways?" She asked. "We waited forever for you guys and the Foot and Purple Dragons lead us to you anyways."

Donn closed his eyes as he recalled the events to April. "We went to get pizza for lunch when Raph had a hunch about Leigh. Leo thought about it too so we watched her make the pizza's. None of us saw her put anything in so we ate it thinking it was okay. We each eat out pieces and fall asleep." His eyes popped open when he recalled the taste. "It was the dough! We didn't see her make the dough. That's where she put it! That explains floury-dry taste!"

"So she put something in the dough to knock you guys out?" She didn't really ask.

"Yeah! And it might be affecting Leo now!" He jumped up and grabbed a couple needles and a swab. April fallowed the scientist to the living room and over to the couch. Carefully, Donn stuck the needle into Leo's shoulder and took some blood. He passed the needle to April and opened Leo's mouth to swab it.

Raph decided it was time to check up on the leader and walked through the door way to find his younger brother working over the blue clad turtle. "Finding anything Donnie?" He called.

Too busy to reply, April answered. "He thinks the stuff that knocked you guys out is the reason Leo's not up yet." She held up the needle and continued. "I'm not sure what he's doing but I think.."

She kept talking but Raph didn't hear what she was saying. Once he noticed the needle, he lost track of everything. In the middle of Aprils sentence, he turned around and ran out of the room. Donnie had finished with Leo and saw his older brother run out the room. He turned to see a stunned April still holding up the needle.

"Please tell me you didn't show Raph the needle."

April looked down and him and hid the needle behind her. "Well, he asked what you were doing."

"April! Raph is terrified of needles and I need to get a sample from him to compare with Leo's." Donnie explained.

"Why can't you take one from Mikey, or yourself?" She asked.

"Its impossible for me to give myself a needle. Trust me, I tried." He signed. "And you know Mikey, he will complain for weeks after. Another reason if you need, Raph has an extremely good immune system."

"Right. So now you have to catch Raph, don't you?"

"Yep, and you have to help."

"To late to apologize?"

"Yep."

"Sorry."

"I said it was too late." Donnie looked at her.

"It was worth a try." April rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but it didn't work. Now here's the plan."

The next day April decided to stay in the lair instead of going to school. As Donnie thought, the pizza dough did have something that was still affecting Leo. She thought it would be better if she stayed and helped take care of him, although he was fully conscious and able to sit up. And if she stayed to clean up.

Although Donnie's plan did work, the entire lair was a mess of flipped furniture and broken doo-daads. Raph was truly terrified of needles. And that was an understatement. As April turned the kitchen table over she made a mental note to herself to never show Raph a needle again.

After the school day, the twins showed up and helped clean the lair too, after asking why April didn't show. Donnie's lab and the training room where the only rooms left and Donn insisted he was to clean the lab himself.

Before going, Koda had a talk with Leo and made sure he was okay. It ended with a hug and Koda going to the room to find it a mess of weapons and weights. She picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows when an idea struck. Looking over she saw Raph setting the weights and she asked him a question.

"Raphael, do you know about the Bow and Arrows?"

He looked over at her. "You kidding? I'm a master at any weapon in here."

She held up the quiver and bow. "Then you should be able to teach me?"

**I am truly sorry this is taking so long to write and upload. I would like to thank you for staying with me and the story this long. **

**Thanks for reading.!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own TMNT but The twins are mine, please enjoy!**

It turned out, the Bow and Arrows was a lot harder than it looked. After they finished cleaning the training room, Raph started to show Koda how to shoot the arrows. They had been going at it for an hour and she had hit the target once, just hit it, but hit it none the less.

"Oh common Raph, I just can't do it!" Koda complained as she held up the bow for another shot. Just like the rest is past the target and hit the wall behind it.

"Don't you want to be able to help us in battle?" He questioned.

"Well, yeah! But-" She shot the last arrow in the quiver. It managed to bounce off the edge of the target and change course to the wall beside them, causing Raph to duck out of the way. "I just can't get these arrows to go straight!" Koda growled in frustration and threw the bow down.

After gathering the arrows and replacing them back in the quiver, Raph picked up the bow and placed it on the wall with the quiver and other bows. He then walked over and grabbed a couple throwing knives.

"Maybe the bow isn't meant for you. But maybe these are." He held out the daggers.

Koda looked down at them and up at Raph with eyes the size of saucers. "Are you kidding me? I can't shoot a bow but you expect me to be able to throw knives?"

"Hey now. I just trying to help you out, okay?" Raph yelled back.

As student and teacher argued in the training room, Mikey and Riley were walking through the living room when they spotted Leo. Riley saw he was in the sitting position and was trying to stand up. Curious, she walked over.

"Ooh, Leonardo! Watcha doing there?" She dragged out his name.

Not expecting to get caught, Leo looked up surprised. "I was just.. I got thirsty.. And.. Well I thought I would get it myself instead of calling someone."

"Yeah, Uh-hu, sure." Riley crossed her arms and tapped her toe. "I know that's not the reason."

"How are you sure.?" He quizzed.

She looked at the table beside the couch with a glass and piece of pizza on it. She then looked back at Leo. "Being optimistic, I'm going to say that glass is still half full."

By this time Mikey noticed Riley wasn't fallowing him anymore and came back to the living room. "Ooooh! Somebody's is trouble!"

Leo looked up sheepishly. "Uh, right."

Still tapping her toe, Riley asked again. "So, do you mind telling me what you are doing?"

Slowly Leo laid back down and pulled the blanket over himself. "I was just going to have a nap."

"I thought so." Riley was pleased with herself. She had told Donnie and April she would make sure he wouldn't move until Donnie gave her the 'Okay.'

As she turned around to continue their walk, Mikey decided to switch sides. "Riley, don't you think Leo should get up and get a little exercise?"

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked.

"Well, he has been on that couch for over a day. We don't want our leader getting all weak on us." Mikey has a grin on his face.

There was a distant crashing from the training room and realisation crossed Riley's face. April and Donnie had gone downtown to grab some cleaning supplies and over the counter meds. Leo, Mikey and her were all in the main room while Master Splinter was in his meditating room. That left Raph or Koda or both to be in the training room.

_This would be the perfect time to catch Koda doing something bad! And for her to get caught by her crush would make that even better! _The wheels were spinning in Riley's head.

"I actually think your right Mikey." Riley turned back to Leo, who had managed to get back into the sitting position. "You should get up for a little walk. It might even make you feel better."

Leo was too excited about getting up to notice the evil glint in his brothers or Riley's eyes. After a couple attempts, he was able to stand with each of them under either of his arms.

"hey, leo, I know how hard it is to be away from your weapons for a period of time. Why don't we go to the training room?" Mikey suggested.

"That actually sound like a good idea Michelangelo." Riley agreed. "It's been a while since you had your swords."

"That's great guys! Maybe I could even get some training in before Doctor Donn get back." Leo rolled his eyes, overjoyed with getting up.

Slowly they trio made it to the door of the training room. Riley and Mikey let out a little laugh before they opened the door. Stilled filled with excitement, and a little pain, Leo didn't notice.

"See, what did I tell you?" Raph held his head with pride as he looked at the target.

"Yeah, well that was my third throw." Koda walked back from grabbing the tree knives. One hit a vase, one on the edge of the target and the third in the center of the bull's-eye.

"Do you know how long it took for each of us to throw a knife so it hit the target right on?" Raph threw his arms up. "Heck it took Mikey a week! Now, I want you to hit the middle with every knife this time."

"Are you crazy?" Koda was wide eyed again.

"Trust me on this okay? Just aim every knife in the center."

Koda aimed her first knife and threw. Again it hit the center of the target. She aimed and threw the second knife, but halfway to the target the door opened. The knife however, still found its spot right next to the other. About to throw the third knife, a voice snapped out, making her through go the side and just hitting the target.

"Raphael!" Leo's voice sliced the air like the knife. "Are you teaching Koda to throw knives?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" He asked, raising an eye ridge.

The blue clad turtle tried to free himself from the two supporting him, but they didn't let go. "I'll kick your butt into next week! That's what I'll do."

"Ha. Yeah right big brother." The two glared daggers at each other.

Riley just kept looking back and forth from the target to her sister. "Are you, throwing daggers?" Koda wasn't able to respond, still stunned by the unexpected guests. "That's so not fair! Why don't I get to learn my own weapon?" Riley looked over to Mikey.

Before Mikey could respond Koda answered. "Are you kidding me? You don't even have enough talent to skate a half pipe! What makes you think you could use a weapon for protection?"

"At least I was able to help fight against the Foot ninjas and Purple Dragons." Riley used her own words to cut down Koda.

"Why do we all have to yell?" Mikey joined the arguments.

As April and Donnie entered the lair, hand in hand, they went straight for the couch to find it empty. After realizing it, they heard the arguments from the training room and rushed over to find an angered Leo trying to escape Riley and Mikey's grip and attack Raph. Riley and Koda were trying to kill each other with their look and Mikey was looking at everyone trying to figure out what to do.

"Wha-Whats going on?" Donnie looked around the room, who still hadn't noticed their arrival.

April had a slight understanding of everything and tried explaining the situation to Donnie. Once he understood he just shook his head. Instead of trying to break up the fights, the couple left the meds on Leo's table and walked to the lab. They knew it wouldn't be long before Master Splinter was disturbed by the yelling and would split them up himself.

**Not much to say here.. soo thanks for reading! And all the great reviews.. **

**About last chapter.. yeah I don't see Raph making that big of deal of getting a needle but it just came to my mind and I laughed hard. Just seeing the muscle of the brothers running from a needle. LMAO **

**Oh.. I was thinking of doing the next chapter along with a song, like a song fic.. if you have a song you would like in a future chapter, let me know and I might see if I can fit it in.. not making any promises though. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own TMNT but Koda, Riley and Leigh are all mine… the Song isn't mine either.. I hope you enjoy!**

Instead of yelling back, Koda stormed out of the room. Riley, had she not been holding up Leo, would have chased after her in anger. Mikey saw the anger and hurt in Riley's eyes, but was too busy holding Leo back from attacking Raph to say anything. Leo wasn't sure what he was feeling but he knew he was mad at Raph but he would have to get away from Riley and Mikey first. Although Leo didn't know why he was angry, Raph thought I would be a bit of jealousy. Not wanting to make things worse, he decided to leave before his brother hurt himself.

Koda walked straight for the door, grabbing her jacket and digging through it for her music player. As she passed the living room, April stopped her. "Hey Koda! What's the matter? Me and Donnie thought World War 3 was about to break out in there."

Koda just looked up at her friend and gave a sad smile. "I'll tell you later." She pulled the jacket on and placed one ear bud in her ear. "I just have to get out of here right now."

April saw the hurt in Koda's eyes and decided not to push it. "Okay, make sure you come back here though." She gave a smile and thumbs up. "Take your time." Donnie was about to stop her again when April covered his mouth.

Koda tried giving another smile but failed terribly. "Thanks." She whispered and was gone.

Donnie looked at April and gave her a questioning glance but she returned it with a shake of her head. Not wanting to push the subject, Donn gave a quick kiss on her hand and went to his lab. Shocked that he was just leaving her like that, April ran up behind and jumped on his back. "Oh-no, you're not just going to leave me out her. I don't want to face your brothers alone after they fight."

As Donnie and April entered the lab, Raph made it to the main room. He knew his brother had feelings for Koda, but he still didn't see anything wrong with teaching her self-defence. Not wanting to go back to the training room with the others still in there, he settled for the next best cooling off technique. Raph grabbed a CD from the counter and stalked to his room.

Leo had finally had enough. He managed to get off of Mikey and Riley's shoulders and was able to move by himself. Not wanting anything else, Leo walked back to the couch. Turning on the TV he switched it right to the first music channel he found. Again he lay down and closed his eyes, drowning in his thoughts.

Not knowing what else to do, Riley just stood there and looked around the room. She looked at the knives on the target and then the weapons on the wall. Leaving Mikey behind, she left and went to the half pipe. She picked up the old skateboard that Mikey had given her and returned to the training room.

"Thanks Mike but I don't think I'm going to need this anymore." Riley sighed.

Mikey was struck. "Woah. What are you talking about? You've been making great progress lately."

"You think so?" Riley looked up and with a hint of hope.

"I know so!" Mikey smiled. "Common, let's go practice now."

Up on the surface the sky was really letting go. After five minutes, Koda was soaked to the bone. She knew the Purple Dragons wouldn't even be out in storm. Turing the music as loud as it could go, Koda turned into the park and sat on a bench. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

**You feel like a candle, in a hurricane,**

**Just like a picture, with a broken frame.**

**Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight,**

**But you'll be alright, you'll be alright.**

**Cause when push comes to shove,**

**You taste what you're made of.**

**You might bend till you break,**

**Cause it's all you can take.**

**On your knees you look up,**

**Decide you've have enough.**

**You get mad, you get strong,**

**Wipe your hands, shake it off.**

**Then you stand, then you stand.**

Leo finally relaxed and was soothed by the music playing. He opened his eyes and watched the celling as he studied the words. It was then that he realised how he felt about Koda. It explained the jealousy he was feeling and why he wanted to teach her how to protect herself.

If anyone of his brothers could teach anyone about weapons it was Raph, but he needed to know Koda knew everything she had to._ You love her Leonardo. That explains it all._

**Life's like a novel, with the end ripped out,**

**The edge of a canyon, with only one way down. **

**Take what you're given, before it's gone,**

**Start holding on, keep holding on. **

**Cause when push comes to shove,**

**You taste what you're made of.**

**You might bend till you break,**

**Cause it's all you can take.**

**On your knees you look up,**

**Decide you've have enough.**

**You get mad, you get strong,**

**Wipe your hands, shake it off.**

**Then you stand, yeah, then you stand.**

Raph relaxed and let his mind flow with the music. He very rarely listened to music instead of beating his punching bag, but he wondered why he didn't do it more often. It was nice not having to physically wear himself out to feel good. It also let him focus on his thoughts instead of his punching technique.

_Leo doesn't know it yet, but he will figure it out soon. _Raph thought has the words washed through. _ And he knows you were doing the right thing. It might even prevent him from getting knocked out again._

**Every time you get up,**

**And get back in the race,**

**One more small piece of you,**

**Starts to fall into place.**

**Cause when push comes to shove,**

**You taste what you're made of.**

**You might bend till you break,**

**Cause it's all you can take.**

**On your knees you look up,**

**Decide you've have enough.**

**You get mad, you get strong,**

**Wipe your hands, shake it off.**

**Then you stand, then you stand.**

**Yeah, then you stand.**

**Yeah baby. **

**Oooh **

**Oooh**

**Oooh**

**Then you stand. **

A knock sounded at the door. Walking over to answer, Raph turned the music off. He opened the door to reveal Leo with an apology rushing out of his mouth.

"Raph, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just got jealous and I know that sounds strange but I think I might, actually like Koda. And-"

"Woah, Leo, settle down you don't have to write me a novel." Raph patted his brothers back. "All's forgiven."

"Thanks bro." Leo took a deep breath. "I owe you one."

"Actually you owe me six, but whose counting?"

The two walked out to the main room to see a dripping wet Koda enter the room.

"look who made it back." A feminine voice came from behind the brothers. "Sorry about what I said before."

Koda looked up at her little sister. "Don't worry. I'm over it now. And, I'm sorry about what I said. Mikey really has been able to teach you to board. You're not too shabby."

"Uh, I'm going to take that as a compliment, Thanks." Riley smiled.

Koda smiled back. "That's the best compliment you're going to get outta me. Sorry to break it to ya."

Koda took off her jacket but remained by the door. The rain had really soaked to her skin and small pools were already forming around her.

Leo walked over and took her arm. "Common, I think April might have some extra clothes you could change into."

"Oh so anybody is allowed to wear my clothes now?" April asked as her and Donnie walked out of the lab.

"Oh, I don't need any, I can just-" Koda started back to the door after Leo dropped her arm.

"I'm kidding!" April called her back. "I only have sweatpants down here but they should fit you."

Leo continued leading Koda to the spare room left for April to stay in. in no time she was changed the two returned to the main room. There, Donnie had everyone seated and was about to start explaining some things he figured out.

"Leo, Koda. About time you made it back, I don't think Donnie can wait any longer." Mikey called from his spot on the floor.

Once they were seated, Donnie explained the map he had unfolded. "After some hours of study, I figured where the Foot Clans headquarters are. And that should lead us right to the Shredder and any others we should worry about.

**I would like to say thanks for reading! **

**The song I used was Stand by Rascal Flatts **

[For Leo fans - watch?v=C6ZoN4D3ISw

For lyrics - watch?v=tneHF7M0TS8 ]

**Next I did use a line from the original TMNT series. '**_**Actually you owe me six, but who's counting.'**_** That was actually said by Raph to Donn.. I know..**

**When I say Koda, Leigh and Riley are mine, you could use them for a fanfic or one-shot if you want. Please don't claim them as yours though. **

**Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own TMNT.. Leigh, Koda and Riley are mine.. Please enjoy!**

The teenagers were sitting in the main room, making up a plan to get into the Foots HQ. Donnie had explained the map he had and the group narrowed it down to a ware house on the corner of a rarely used street. April leaned back on Donnie who was right in the corner of the couch. Mikey was lying on his belly across the floor across from Leo, who was using nick-knacks to model the plan. Riley was to Leo`s left and Mikey`s right, rolling herself around as she sat on a skateboard. Raph sprawled himself over the couch, on the other side of Donnie as Koda looked over Leo`s shoulder. Everyone had calmed down and they were working together for the time being.

"So, Donnie is going to create a distraction at the front door with one of his gadgets so we can get in." Leo's question was more of a statement. Donnie nodded anyways. "Then Raph and I will scale the back of the building and get in through the vent system." He moved the knick-knacks as he explained. "Mikey will go in on the West side while Donnie enters through the East."

"Woah, settle down there. What are we supposed to do?" Koda questioned, pushing his shoulder down to get a better look.

Riley got in there too, rolling the board closer. "Yeah, I don't see any more doodley things left to represent us." She picked up the eraser representing one of the brothers. "Its cause we're girls, isn't it? We're 'too weak' or 'fragile' to help."

"No, that's not it." Leo tried calming the twins down. "Its just.."

"Oh come on Leo." Raph laid the pressure on his brother. "Why can't the girls fight with us? Is it the same reason you don't want them learning their own weapon?"

"Don't even bring that up Raphael." Leo snapped back.

"Guys, we're really making a big deal out of nothing here." Donnie tried to prevent another outburst.

Mikey started up too, making Donn's attempt go in vain. "I hate to admit it, but Raph has a point. Maybe the girls do need to learn a weapon."

Koda used the other for support. "Please Leonardo. I would use it for self-defence."

Leo was deeply considering it. He didn't want to admit he wanted to show Koda to use her own weapon. He actually thought it was a great idea, but it was still too soon to show his feelings for the girl.

Koda thought she was about to get somewhere when April joined in. "That's so not fair! I've known you guys for about a year and I still don't know how to use a weapon. I barely get to swing Donnie's Staff around."

"Hey, last time you did, you broke Master Splinter's old vase." Donnie protested. "Plus, maybe if you asked, I would teach you."

"How about this." Leo proposed. "Donnie teaches April, Mikey can show and Riley, I'll instruct Koda and Raph can help everyone, since he knows most of the weapons anyways."

The girls cheered at the proposition. Raph was also overjoyed with the suggestion. Mikey and Donnie were unsure if they would be able to, but didn't think it could hurt anything. With everyone's agreement, Leo ordered everyone to the training room. "It's settled then, after everyone has a weapon, we will make a new plan and take down the Shredder once and for all and destroy Foot headquarters."

The training room was just as they left it. A target sat in the middle of the room with the knives sticking out of it. Koda looked at them but made no move towards them. Leo remembered the excitement and adrenaline he saw in her face when she threw them. He walked over and pulled them out, without a word he gave them to her and a light lit her face as she took them.

"Really? You made it sound like I should be throwing them before." She asked, looking up as the leader.

Leo figured he had to the truth out sooner or later. "I didn't want Raph to be the one showing you how to throw knives. Actually, I couldn't think of a better weapon for you, but I wanted to teach you." His face burned over with a blush.

Koda giggled as his cheeks changed colour. "I think you'll be a way better sensei than Raph. Honestly, he was pretty mean." She whispered as Raph walked to the other end of the room with Donn.

Leo laughed and gave some pointers to Koda before she stated throwing again.

Raph and Donnie were looking through the multiple swords and daggers across the wall. They finally got down to the tanto, butterfly knives and axe. Donnie explained that April wouldn't be able to walk down the streets of New York with an axe and not be questioned.

The easier of the two was the tanto so that decided for the brothers. Plus, April usually picked them up whenever she watched the brother's train.

After seeing Mikey and Riley decided to try the bow and arrow Koda couldn't master, Raph left the room. He figured that his brothers could teach the girls the basics without him. He also has a brand new motorcycle magazine waiting for him at the table.

"You know, our grandparents lived on a farm a while back. We used to go there every summer for a couple weeks." Riley told Mikey as she lifted the bow and swung the quiver over her shoulder.

"That's cool and all, but why are you telling me this?" Mikey was confused as he set up another target so the twins wouldn't have to share.

Riley let out a laugh. "They had bows and arrows that we played with. Problem was, Koda couldn't hit the broad side of the barn. Literally."

"I hope you have better luck with this then." Mikey was worried.

Again Riley laughed. "I could get two birds with one arrow."

"Then I won't have to tell you much." Mikey moved back behind Riley.

"I never said it was on purpose!" The duo laughed before Mikey explained the basics of the weapon.

April's look of excitement made Donnie's heart flutter when he told her they chose the small daggers for her. "I always thought those were pretty cool Donnie. How did you know?"

"I have my ways." He teased her.

She laughed as she snagged them out of his hand and swung them around a little. April made a couple test stabs at an invisible enemy before Donnie took one back. He started by showing her how to use the weapon to block and attack.

It didn't take long at all before the girls were able to do the basics with their new weapons. A couple hours of practice and tips, Koda was able to hit the center of the target twenty four out of twenty five throws. Riley had some trouble with aiming the bow. After an arrow flew over the target and knocked down a shelf, Mikey had to coax her into trying again.

"Awe, common Rye. Why don't you want to shoot anymore?"

"Are you kidding?" Riley talked into her knees. "It's impossible to aim that thing. I'm useless."

Mikey pulled her up. "Here, once you know how to, it's easy aiming the bow."

April, having watched the brother practice with multiple weapons, knew a little about the small daggers. Donnie decided to up her training, along with Raph. Together, they were able to teach her to hide one in her sleeve without showing it or cutting herself. That way, whenever she blocked a sword, she wouldn't slice her arm off.

They had another hour of training before the girls decided to face their senseis in one-on-one combat. April decided to go first, excited to be training instead of watching for once. Donnie and April knelt in front of each other. Bowing, they wished luck to another and jumped to their feet.

"Okay you remember everything?" Donn asked, not wanting to hurt his girl.

"Of course I do." April rolled her eyes and they walked in a circle. "We just went over it like, a thousand times."

"Im just making sure." He defended himself. After a few more steps, Donnie sighed and jumped toward her, bringing his Bo down.

Easily April stopped it with her hidden tanto. She tried knocking the Staff away, but had no such luck. She, instead, jumped at Donnie and was pushed to the floor. After she got up, she did a fake then attacked. Donnie had fell for it and was now laying on the ground. Before he was able to roll over and get on his feet, she sat on him.

"Pinned ya." She pushed his shoulders to emphasize.

If it weren't for the cheering and clapping from the side lines, the couple would have gone into a full out make-out session.

Leo and Koda went after. Not wanting anybody to get hurt, they replaced Koda's throwing knives with fake ones, ones that wouldn't slice anybody's head off. It was clear that Leo was going easy. Whenever she left a spot venerable, he whispered it to her instead of attacking.

Riley and Mikey's fight was the opposite. Mikey was going full out, not realising it was too much off Riley. Only two of her suction cup arrows had hit Mikey, one being on his shell. "Dang it all!" She freaked out again. "I was just able to aim this thing."

Raph picked up one of the eight missed arrows. "I see your problem. You have to aim where the moving targets going, not where it was or is."

"Oh, that actually makes sense."

"Now try it again."

After taking Raph's advice, nine out of ten arrows had hit Mikey. Five ended up on his shell, two on his plastron one on his arm and one was square on his forehead.

The girls had finished three hours of training and even fought their teachers. They each felt like they would be able to help with the new fight now. The group just needed to make a new plan.

**I sorry this took so long. I tried making it longer to make up for the wait. Hope it worked. **

**Again I would like to thank all of you people waiting and staying this long. Means so much. **

**Thanks for Reading. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own TMNT. Koda Riley and Leigh are mine. **

The plan was made and everyone was in position. Raph, Donnie and April were going in through the back, hoping to shut off the cameras and security system. The twins were going to try the good old fashion way, through the front door. Leo and Mikey were on either side of the building, using the side entrances to go through. They didn't know what to expect inside, it just looked like an old warehouse on the outside, but it was the Shredder they were dealing with. "Do not judge a book by its cover." Master Splinter had told the girls and reminded the turtles before they left. "And always expect the unexpected."

Riley took a deep breath and looked over to her sister. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Koda was having second thoughts.

"Good, that makes one of us."

"It's okay. Leo said they would find us as soon as we got in. Who knows, they might even be the ones to answer the door if we don't hurry up."

The twins walked up to the door, placing ear pieces in one of their ears. Donnie had explained how they worked and if they were in trouble the others would know. They stood in front of the door minute longer before knocking. Riley's hand rapped the door as Koda wrapped her hands around her knives handle.

They were about to knock again before the door swung open. "What do you want?" A familiar voice came through as Leigh stood in front of them. As soon as she asked she wanted to take it back. Leigh saw her old friends and she truly did miss them. "Koda, Riley?" She gasped.

"Leigh, is that you?" Koda was just as surprised. She let go of her knife handle and went to give her a hug. "Its been so long."

Riley swung her arm out and stopped her sister. "What are you doing here?"

Leigh looked down at the smaller twin. "Riley, please forgive me." She looked down then into Riley's eyes. "I had to do this, you won't understand and I hope you never have to find out but it was for you two."

Koda had stepped back again, allowing Riley to put her arm down. "Why don't you explain then?" The friendliness from before was replaced with anger and betrayal.

"I would-" Leigh was cut off by someone behind her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" It hissed at her. "Master Shredder wants everyone to give backup, somebodies breaking in. Cameras and security are out. The veterans think it's an attack from these turtle ninja's, whatever that means, be we might have to fight." With that the voice was gone, covered with lots of running feet.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, please know I did it for you." Leigh stalled with closing the door. After shutting it she debated on locking it as she slid on her mask.

The twins looked at each other, the others had mad it inside and the Foot knew it.

"Did you see what she was wearing?" Riley asked.

"No, but now isn't the time for talking about fashion Rye, April and the guys have a bunch of Foot heading their way." Koda was annoyed with her sister.

"But Koda." Riley decided against finishing her sentence. "Did you hear the lock?"

Putting their ears to the door, the twin made sure no more Foot Ninjas were running past before opening the unlocked door. They looked both ways then entered the warehouse. Splinter was right, never judge a book by its cover. The inside of the old warehouse was fascinating.

They expected it to be falling apart and brick on the inside, however the inside was a blue-silver metal. The door led into a small area with three halls. They ran down the hall straight across from the door, the others were making their way to the center of the building.

Raph, Donnie and April were the first inside the building. On their quest for security, they ended up in the center of the building. Remembering the way, they found the security room and shut everything down. It wasn't long after that Shredder found out. By the time the trio made it back to the center, they fought off twenty Foot. Leo and Mikey had made it and were facing another fifteen. They quickly jumped in to help.

April was skilled at the tanto she held her own against two Foot ninjas. Luckily for her, they had bladeless weapons, making it a little easier. She felt a shell against her back, shifting as it dodged attacks from a few more ninjas.

Donnie covered April's back. He held off three from getting to her from behind. Although she fought new recruits, he fought against two older, experienced ninjas and another new recruit. As he focused on the older ninjas, the recruit was able to snag April's wrist with a chain.

Raph and Leo heard her cry of pain as they fought off five each. Backing up to each other Leo shouted at Raph over the clashing of metal. "Cover me, I'm helping April!"

Taking two of his own, Leo leaped over to April and sliced the chain. Raph had cut the remaining eight down to four by the time Leo got back. "Hey, bro what took so long? I just about didn't save you any." Raph backed up to Leo once more.

Mikey had run down the hall to the front of the warehouse to find the twins. By the time the four finished the welcoming committee, he was running back, alone.

"Mikey, where're the others?" Donnie asked.

"They.. I.. Not.." Mikey huffed as he reached his brothers. Turning around he tried again. "More Foot Ninjas!"

Before anyone could ask what he meant, another wave of Foot entered the room by the dozens. That was when they understood. "Why do the bad guys always have to follow you?" Raph pulled out his sias again.

**And that's were I'll end. Thanks for reading! **

**I am truly sorry for the long waits. But this story is just about over.!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I Do Not Own TMNT.. Koda, Riley, and Leigh do belong to me! Please remain seated as you read and enjoy.**

The twins ran down the hall to find April and the guys swamped with Foot ninjas. Instead of watching in fear like last time, they joined in. Koda pulled the throwing daggers from her pocket and chucked them. Two grazed the legs of Foot members who surrounded Leo while the hilt of the third knocked another to the ground. Meanwhile, Riley removed the heavy coat that covered the quiver and bow on her back. Swiftly she armed herself with the bow and loaded it while moving towards Mikey.

Raph was able to manage to knock out five of his enemies but stalled when it came to the last two. He wanted to see their reactions when faced with a giant, mutant turtle. It was clear to him they were new recruits. Near the other side of the room, Donnie helped April with their advancing opponents. Donnie knocked two down but took another two off April's hands. She made sure her wrist wasn't caught again and was able to take out a couple foes by slicing their leg or arm.

Raph was still toying with his remaining two when the others had finished their shares. "Hey Raph, need any help over there? You still have a couple to go." Leo shouted.

"I'm good Leo, just having a little fun." Raph faked an attack and watched as one lost their footing. A feminine voice squealed as they fell to the ground.

The last standing foot looked at their fallen ally then got into a ready stance. Before Raph could attack again, the ninja stood straight up again and looked at the girls and remaining turtles. To everyone's surprise, their shoulders slumped and the fallen ninja cried out. "No, don't you dare do it!"

The twins recognized the voice but couldn't place their finger on it. "I have to." The remaining Foot stated with a voice everyone knew. The ninja removed the mask to revile Leigh standing. "I can't betray the girls like this again."

"Leigh." Riley recognized the voice from behind the door. "You left the door open for us didn't you."

"Yeah, I knew you would come and help your friends." Leigh looked up, shoulders still slumped. "The Shedder told me that you guys knew them. I couldn't lock you all out."

"But why are you working for him in the first place?" Koda still couldn't peace the pieces together.

Leo helped her out. "Yeah, he is very dangerous and would through away your life without second thought."

"I know that-"

The fallen ninja had stood up and started walking away. "We all know that, we either have a good reason or don't care."

"She's right." Leigh continued. "And I actually have a reason."

"Okay, lets here it." Riley crossed her arms.

"This has to be good." Raph leaned back and twirled his sai.

Leigh took a breath before telling her story. "Like I said, the Shredder knew you two were associated with the turtles." She pointed to the guys. "And he wanted you to join him, or he would destroy you. One day before you guys showed up to work he came in asking for you, I was able to tell something was up. "

"That doesn't make sense, you started acting distant before we knew the turtles." Riley was confused.

"Maybe the Shredder set it all up." Mikey thought out loud. "He could have released the monsters that called us to your rescue."

Donnie explained more. "He does have the power to do that."

"Yeah, the police never find any monsters after you guys fight them." April helped.

"So maybe he has been keeping them and releases them whenever he wants." Donnie continued. "So he was going to get to you guys before you met us. Then before we could tell you he was the bad guy, you would already think he's a good guy. You would be used as double agents, gain our trust and destroy us in the blink of an eye."

Everyone thought it over and agreed. "Thank actually makes sense Donn." Leo complimented.

"Thanks."

Leigh still stood their finally spoke again. "That's actually not what happened. Do you guys wanna take another guess? It's not quit that complicated. I would be able to tell you the reason too."

"Then tell us!" Riley looked wide eyed at the young adult.

"Okay. Well the Shredder was originally going for April, but she doesn't work anywhere and he couldn't get to her." Leigh started. "He was going to use you two to get to her. That was, until I set loose the monsters that cause you guys to meet. I knew he was going to destroy you after he was done anyways, so I tried anything so he wouldn't. Even if that meant getting you two to meet them." Leigh finished. "Like I said, it's not that complicated."

"That's it?" Raph was amazed at the simplicity.

"Yeah."

"Well isn't this cute." A deep voice called from the doorway. It sent chills down April and the turtle's backs. "I couldn't ask for a better set up. You did great Leigh."

"The Shredder!" Mikey turned to check it was him. He saw their old enemy in his suit of armor.

The others turned and got in their ready positions. They saw that the fallen ninja was standing behind the Shredders left. "I told you, some are here for a reason, while others don't care. Personally I don't care."

Leigh also prepared to fight her sensei. "Woah, woah, woah." He said. "Let's not jump into anything here." We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"You know our answer, Shredder." Raph growled as he took a step forward.

"Then let it be!" The armed man raced forward.

It looked like a well-practiced dance and April knew better than getting involved. After seeing the speed of the fight, the twins soon realized why April stood back and they joined her. The girls would be more than happy if they boys needed their help but didn't want to get in their way when they didn't need it. After getting knocked down a couple times, Leigh realized she should stand back too.

April cried out and ran over to Donnie when he got knocked down hard. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. she didn't care who saw or what they though, she just wanted him to be okay. She kissed him once more before his eyes fluttered open and he sat up, shaking his head.

"Oh, Donnie, are you okay? I thought you were hurt." She wrapped her arms around him as some tears fell.

"Hey, I'm just fine." Donnie wrapped an arm around her and patted her back. "But I have to help my brothers.

April leaned back and nodded. "Okay."

Donnie joined again as the Shredder was slowing down. The turtles had improved and he was starting to lose the fight. "Farewell, Shredder." One yelled as everything went black.

The turtles, girls and Leigh ran from the room where Shredder lay unconscious. The trader had run off to get some help and they escaped before she could return. Once they were outside in an ally, the twins started quizzing Leigh again.

"So you really did all that for us?" Koda asked.

"Course I did. I couldn't let him kill you two." Leigh was hurt by the question.

"Well then, thanks." Leo bowed.

"Why are you thanking me?" She was confused now.

"Well, if you didn't set the monsters free, I wouldn't have met Koda." The leader explained as he looked at the brunette.

Love filled Koda's eyes. "Awe, thanks Leonardo!" She wrapped he arms around him. "That's so sweet."

"Aah. My virgin eyes." Riley got out before Mikey covered her face. Everyone laughed as the two separated and blushed.

After a few more words, Leigh left and the turtles took the girls back to the lair. Splinter was waiting there when they arrived. "My sons, I need to talk to you."

"Iy sensei." The four said in unison and followed him to the meditation room.

"Are they going to be long?" Riley asked as they walked over to the couch and turned on the news.

"Who knows? If they're in trouble it could be a long time. They will probably just reflect on the fight." April replied.

The girls sat and watched as they waited for the guys. A few minutes passed before a picture of the warehouse popped up on screen. "Breaking news! And unconscious body was found in this warehouse. There are some signs of a struggle inside, but no leads."

The meditation room's door opened and the turtles walked out. "Whatcha watching?" Mikey asked.

"Just the news, check it out." Riley replied. "They're talking about the Shredder, but they have leads to his 'attackers'" She put air quotes around the word.

"That's great!" Raph exclaimed, high fiving Leo.

"Yes, you have done well today my sons." Splinter complimented his boys before closing the door behind them.

"What an adventure this has been." Koda let out a sigh as Leo sat beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I hope its not over." Riley said.

"Are you kidding?" Mikey was shocked. "We just met, its only begun."

"Yeah, it's never a dull moment with these guys." April put her feet on Donnie.

**I hate endings.. and this seems soo Bad! Anyways.. this story is over. I cant believe I actually finished it, and thanks to everyone who has stayed with me! Means a lot.. Im not sure if I'll do a sequel to this, but I think I might. But I will defiantly do little stories with these guys. **

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**Hope you like it.**


End file.
